The Executioners
by AmiiNina
Summary: UPDATE CHAP 4! Perjalanan ke Konoha untuk mencari seseorang pun berlanjut. Namun tanpa disangka, Deidara menemui seseorang yang sangat menarik baginya. Apa yang ia lakukan di Konoha? Siapakah targetnya? Dan siapakah orang itu? WARNING INSIDE/AU/OOC/Dei's POV/DLDR
1. The End? Or The Beginning?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_AmiiNina _**prodly presents:**

**.**

**THE EXECUTIONERS  
><strong>

**.**

**26-02-2012**

_**This is for your entertainment only, no money making here!**_

Pair: Dei x Ino maybe? Bingung juga sih. Soalnya ga seluruhnya nyeritain pair Dei x Ino sih. Ini lebih ke nyeritain Dei dan konfliknya sebagai intel sekaligus seorang cowo biasa usia 24 taunan.

Rate : T semi M for violence, battle scene.

Genre : Tragedy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Gaje, Typo, tema umum, alur lambat, OOC, AU.

Kebiasaan Deidara ngomong 'Un' dihilangkan.

**.**

**************************** **_**The End? Or The Beginning? ***************************_

**.**

_**I'm given…UUUUUUUUUUP!**_

_**I'm sick of feeling!**_

_**Is there nothing you can say?**_

_._

Kupacu terus laju BMW hitamku di jalan tol melebihi batas kecepatan normal. 170 km/jam? Ah, kurasa tak berlebihan, tuh… Apalagi dengan diiringi nyanyian cadas sang vokalis Linkin Park di lagu '_Given Up' _ini. Jelas lagu itu memacu adrenalinku lebih deras lagi. Tak peduli berapa ratus mobil yang mengejarku di belakang.

.

_**Take this AAAAAAALLLL away.**_

_**I'm suffocating.**_

_**Tell me what the heck is wrong**_

_**with me?**_

_._

Iya, iya, Bang Chester, aku mengerti! Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. _Whats wrong with me? _

Ah, andai saja mereka mengerti apa yang sedang kujalani ini. Seberat itukah hal yang kujalani ini? Ya, amat berat. Waktu kecil dulu, aku tak pernah membayangkan diriku masuk menjadi anggota teroris. Tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dalam otakku kalau aku harus menyusup ke dalam kelompok teroris paling mematikan di dunia ini. Tak pernah terbayang sedikitpun olehku kalau sang ketua akan mengangkatku menjadi orang kepercayaannya. Dan ak pernah sedikitpun terbayang olehku kalau aku yang hebat ini akan melemah oleh emosi manusia yang paling absurd ini.

Emosiku, sebagai manusia, yang menyebabkan diriku dikejar-kejar oleh kelompokku sendiri.

"_Oh, crap!" _teriakku, sambil memutar stir ke kanan.

DOR! DOR! DHZIIING!

Dentuman pistol mulai memuntahkan pelurunya ke arahku. Kumemutar stir ke kiri, lalu kanan, kiri lagi, kanan lagi. Menghindari mobil sipil yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit jumlahnya. Aku memiringkan badanku ke kiri sambil tak melepas peganganku dari stir. Tangan kiriku yang bebas meraih pistol dari ikat pinggangku dan me_reload_nya. Tak apa, aku sudah ahli dalam mengisi dan memasang senjata apapun, bahkan dengan mata tertutup sekalipun!

Tepat setelah selesai dengan pistolku, tembakan demi tembakan terus menghantam bada mobilku, menghasilkan bunyi dentangan besi yang cukup membuat miris para pecinta mobil pada umumnya. Kuraih kembali kontrol mobilku. Dan tepat setelah itu,

PRAAAANG!

Kaca belakang mobilku pecah terkena peluru. Mobilku oleng sebentar, namun aku berhasil mengontrolnya. Lalu dua mobil mengapit mobilku dari sisi kiri dan kanan. Keduanya menabrakkan mobilnya ke mobilku. Salah satu partner di mobil itu melancarkan tembakan padaku.

DOR! DOR!

Tapi aku berhasil menghindarnya dengan memiringkan badanku ke kiri. Kubanting stirku ke kanan. Mobil di sebelah kananku oleng sedikit. Sedang asyik kubermain dengan mobil yang kanan, tiba-tiba mobil yang kiri memelankan kecepatannya dan menabrak belakang mobilku. Tembakan demi tembakan terus berdesingan di telingaku. Dan tak terhindarkan lagi, salah satu peluru berhasil menyerempet bahu kiriku.

Perih luar biasa seketika mendominasi syaraf di bahuku. perlahan cairan merah kental mulai merembes di kemeja putihku. Pandanganku mulai kabur, dan tangan kiriku mulai mati rasa seakan dicubit dan dikoyak sebilah garpu dengan keras tanpa ampun. Mulai kukumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa untuk mengangkat tangan kananku yang memegangi pistol, dan mulai menembak ke arah supir di mobil sebelah kananku.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Hanya tiga peluru yang kubutuhkan untuk menumbangkan supir itu. Mobil itu oleng ke kanan dan terjatuh dengan suksesnya dari _fly over _yang sedang kupijaki ini. Sekarang urusanku dengan mobil di kiriku, yang tak henti-hentinya menabrakan mobilnya ke mobilku.

JDAAAR!

Hentakan demi hentakan terus bergema seiring dengan luka tembak di bahu kiriku yang makin parah sakitnya dan sekarang luka itu mungkin sudah mengeluarkan cairan hitam. Dan tembakan peluru kaliber 9 milimeter berhasil menghantam bawah ketiak kiriku.

"GOD!" teriakku, seiring dengan Chester Bennington yang meneriakkan lirik yang sama. Putus asa karena persediaan peluruku sudah habis, aku melemparkan pistolku ke arah supir di mobil kiriku. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang mendera setiap aku menggerakan tubuhku secara brutal. Kuhantamkan badan mobilku ke kiri. Setelah melihat ada truk _container _besar ada di depan pandanganku, seketika aku menginjak rem dalam-dalam dan menarik tuas rem tangan mobilku sambil memutar stir ke kanan. Ban mobil pun meninggalkan jejaknya di aspal akibat _drift _yang kulakukan. Mobilku berputar 360 drajat lalu kembali ke posisi menghadap belakang. Menghadap para pengejarku, mantan teman-teman sejawatku.

Kumasukkan porsneling belakang dan kutancap gas. Kulirik spion atas sambil terus mengemudi.

PRANG!

Kali ini kaca depanku yang pecah, memberikan akses lebih leluasa terhadap peluru-peluru yang siap mengahantam tubuhku. Kugerak-gerakan stirku kiri dan kanan menghindari mobil sipil dan pembatas jalan. Dan salah satu dari desingan peluru berhasil menyerempet daun telinga kananku.

.

_**Put me out of my misery!**_

_._

Aku kembali men _-drift _mobilku untuk bisa kembali menghadap depan. Kumembelok ke arah _fly over _yang langsung menyebrangi sungai besar. Aku melawan arus jalan kali ini. Kecepatan mobilku bertahap naik, dari 100, 120, sampai akhirnya 150 km/jam.

.

_**Put me out of my misery!**_

_._

Aku meraba dada kananku yang terluka parah, meremasnya dengan kuat agar pendarahannya berhenti. Namun darah tetap mengucur seakan menertawakan usahaku yang sia-sia. Mobil pengejarku terus berdatangan dari arah depan dan belakang. Kobaran api dari tabrakan beruntun di belakangku menyilaukan mataku. Seketika salah satu peluru memecahkan spion atas dan _dasboard_ku, menciptakan serpihan-serpihan besi, termasuk diantaranya adalah sebuah foto yang sengaja aku tempelkan di spion atas mobil. Foto itu terbang ke arah pahaku. Secara reflek aku menggapai foto itu, dan tak sudi kalau foto itu lepas dari genggamanku.

Kumenggenggam foto itu. Kenanganku.

Bersamanya.

.

_**Put me out of my…..**_

_._

Aku tahu ini sudah batasku. Rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk di dada kanan dan bahu kiriku telah memerintahkan aku untuk menyerah. Akal sehat yang tersisa kulancarkan untuk menggambar sosok di dalam foto itu dalam benakku.

Dia.

Dia seorang wanita yang tak bisa dibilang lembut. Yah, kekasarannya, suaranya yang melengking menyebalkan, sikapnya yang _easy going_, ketegarannya, keberaniannya, namun dipadu dengan kelembutan dan keanggunan yang bahakn melebihi perkiraanku sendiri. Bagiku, mahakarya Tuhan ini semua tergambar jelas dalam otakku. Rasanya aneh. Belum pernah aku merasa seabsurd ini.

Namun setiap bibirnya mendendangkan namaku…

"_Deeeiiiii!"_

"_Deeeiidara idiot! Sudah kubilang jangan makan di situ! Dan turunkan kakimu dari sofa!"_

"_Kamu itu terlalu baik, Deidara! Sombonglah sedikit!"_

"_Kalau kau ingin kuat, tetaplah berada di sampingku, Deidara bodoh! Lihat caraku mengarungi hidup!"_

Maafkan aku, wahai gadisku. Sepertinya aku tak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu yang terakhir. Hahaha, lucu sekali membayangkan kau berbicara seperti itu padaku. Andai kau tahu apa yang kulakukan saat ini, mungkin membuatmu tercengang. Atau malah marah-marah, memukul-mukul dadaku, atau menjewer telingaku seperti biasa?

Ah, justru itulah yang membuatku selalu rindu padamu.

Sungguh memalukannya diriku yang sampai saat terakhir pun, masih tak berdaya seperti ini. Aku mulai berpikir, sepertinya kaulah satu-satunya kelemahanku. Sampai-sampai, aku butuh KAU untuk selalu menjadi kuat. Adanya auramu di sekelilingku, seakan membakar emosi dan kekuatan terpendam yang ada dalam diriku, untuk selalu melakukan apapun yang kumau, untuk selalu melindungimu.

.

_**Put me out of my…..**_

_._

Sekilas dari spion kiriku, aku melihat pengejarku mengeluarkan _bazooka. _Aku tak memelankan kecepatanku. Malah aku memejamkan mata. Mencium sosok di foto itu dengan bibirku. Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kufokuskan otakku sejenak untuk melihat _bazooka _di belakangku, yang sekarang sedang meluncur ke arahku. Buru-buru kubanting stirku ke kanan. Aku tahu tak sempat tapi, sebagai perlawanan terakhirku, biar langit hitam dan _fly over _ini yang menjadi saksinya.

Bahwa aku tak bersalah.

Bahwa aku berani.

Bahwa aku seorang agen intelejen polisi yang mati dengan terhormat dan masih membawa bocoran informasi. Jadi, jika ingin informasi dariku, silakan bedah otakku.

Dan…

bahwa aku akan mati dengan bahagia karena melindungi Ino Yamanaka.

.

_**F*ck*n MISERY!**_

.

"_Farewell_….Yamanaka Ino." kataku sambil tersenyum, untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

DHUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

_**.**_

Peluru _bazooka _menghantam bagian kiri jalan dan menghempaskan mobilku. Bagian kiri mobilku terbakar hancur dan terjungkal ke samping kanan jalan. Mobilku melayang dengan gerakan berputar ke samping 360 drajat lalu atap mobil membentur pagar pembatas _fly over. _Saking kerasnya benturanitu, sampai-sampai pagar pembatas itu putus dan mobilku terjungkal ke bawah _fly over_. Kali ini telak, mobilku yang sudah penyok dan setengah terbakar itu jatuh dari ketinggian 500 meter ke sungai dengan mulusnya.

.

BYUUUUUURRRR!

.

Lama-lama, BMW hitam yang setia menemaniku selama ini tenggelam. Bersama dengan aku dan kenanganku di dalamnya.

Aaahh, inikah akhir yang tragis dari seorang Deidara Onoki?

Rasanya terlalu berlebihan. Toh, aku belum melakukan apapun untuk Ino.

.

.

.

_to be continued_

_._

**Oh, kali ini kucoba buat yang serius dah… Kemaren2 udah bikin yang humor, sih.**

**Semi2 songfic, tapi cuma di chap ini aja kok. **

**Oh,ya, kalo pada belum tau apa itu Linkin Park, itu adalah band asal Amrik sana dengan Chester Bennington sebagai vokalisnya. Lirik yang kupakai ini diambil dari salah satu lagunya yaitu **_**'Given Up' **_**dari album **_**'Meteora'**_**. Musiknya cadas banget lho!**

**Lirik lagu ini kucoba disambungin ke cerita. Ini menggambarkan seorang Deidara yang bimbang antara tugasnya sebagai agen intelijen polisi atau prasaannya terhadap Yamanaka Ino. Namun pada akhirnya, dirinya memilih Ino dan membangkang dari kelompok terorisnya. Padahal Deidara sendiri ga tau dan ga sadar kenapa dia sampe milih Ino dan mampu berbuat apapun demi melindunginya.**

_I'm suffocating._

_Tell me what the heck is wrong, with me._

**Gitu deh…ahahahahahahha! *ketawa gaje***

**Anyway, belum sempet dijelasin kan kenapa si Dei dikejar2?**

**Maka karena itu, REVIEW dari reader-tachi akan menentukan ini bakal multichap ato selesai sebagai oneshot aja.**

**Hmmm…..langsung aja deh kalo gitu, aku minta REVIEW-nya yaa….para pembaca yang budiman!**

**Sincerely,**

*** AmiiNina ***


	2. Flashback I : Iwagakure

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**The Executioners **_**is belong to **_AmiiNina_

**.**

**Keseluruhan isi chapter ini dan chapter-chapter ke depannya merupakan **_**FLASHBACK **_**dari chapter awal (**_**The Beginning : I'm Given Up)**_**.**

**Akan ada banyak deskripsi yang menjelaskan istilah dan peristiwa penting yang nantinya bakal nyambung ke alur cerita. Jadi Nina saranin untuk baca fic ini di tempat terang biar mata reader-**_**tachi **_**sekalian ga jereng.**

**Pojok Review**

**Amusuk :** Ino? Hmmm…ada deh! Pokonya dia punya peran penting di sini. Dan yaaah, emang jauh2 dari sifat aslinya lah. hwehehehe..

** : **Udah ngeSPEED nih.. apa mo dikirim juga pake paket kilat? wkwkwk

**vaneela : **Waaa maaf ya vaneela-chan, kayaknya permintaanmu masih lama deh.. Tapi pasti bakal ngerti kok klo terus mantengin ceritanya. hahaha *ngarep*

**Gie : **Ita-kun? Wew, ada sih, tapi masih lama kayanya… heeeu, gomeeen.. ."

_**Oke, happy reading**_**!**

**oo0oo**

**.**

_**Previous Chap**_

"_Farewell_….Yamanaka Ino." kataku sambil tersenyum, untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

DHUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!

_**.**_

Peluru _bazooka _menghantam bagian kiri jalan dan menghempaskan mobilku. Bagian kiri mobilku terbakar hancur dan terjungkal ke samping kanan jalan. Mobilku melayang dengan gerakan berputar ke samping 360 drajat lalu atap mobil membentur pagar pembatas _fly over. _Saking kerasnya benturanitu, sampai-sampai pagar pembatas itu putus dan mobilku terjungkal ke bawah _fly over_. Kali ini telak, mobilku yang sudah penyok dan setengah terbakar itu jatuh dari ketinggian 500 meter ke sungai dengan mulusnya.

Kupandang lekat-lekat serpihan besi yang siap mengarah ke tubuhku, dan kobaran api menari-nari jauh di sisi kiriku. Panas membara mulai merambat di sekujur tubuh bagian kiriku. Syarafku mati rasa. Percuma. Satu-satunya organ tubuh yang berfungsi hanyalah jantungku yang itupun sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda pensiun dini. Serta otakku yang berkelebatan berbagai peristiwa selama tahun terakhir ini seperti potongan film tua yang diproyeksikan ke mataku. Semua sekelilingku bergerak secara lambat. Perlahan-lahan semuanya memudar. Gelap. Ini berlebihan, bahkan aku belum melakukan apapun untuk Ino.

Apakah pernah udara mendadak sedingin ini?

Sial.

.

BYUUUUUURRRR!

.

Aaahh, inikah akhir yang tragis dari seorang Deidara Onoki?

**Flashback I : Iwagakure, The Country of Freedom  
><strong>

Dengan berat kumembuka mata dan mengerjapkannya berkali-kali. Mencoba membiaskan cahaya matahari di retinaku. Titik-titik air masih membasahi dedaunan dan sisa kabut dari badai semalam perlahan sudah memudar. Kuangkat lengan kananku yang kaku, menandakan aku tidur dengan posisi yang sama sejak awal aku tertidur. _M9 Barreta _yang menghangat karena tak lepas dari genggaman tangan kiriku, kutaruh di meja kayu kecil di samping kiriku. Aku teringat bahwa aku tertidur dengan posisi terduduk di sofa setelah menyadari bahwa dadaku mendingin akibat tak dikancingnya kemejaku. Aku bangkit berdiri dan merasakan seluruh ototku kaku. Aku berjalan lunglai menuju jendela dan 'mengintip' keadaan pagi dari lubang tralis jendelaku. Kulubangi beberapa kertas koran yang menempeli jendela tersebut.

Yah, aku 'mengintip'. Menurutmu, apakah aku akan mengambil resiko untuk sekedar meregangkan tubuh yang atletis ini di balkon, sementara di luar sana ada berpuluh-puluh, atau bahkan ratusan peluru dari penembak jitu yang siap menembus kepalaku? Tidak, tertembus peluru di kepala merupakan aib bagi intelijen sepertiku. Kau tahu? Otakku adalah asset informasi yang nilainya tak tertandingi harganya, melebihi harga nyawaku sendiri. Jika semisalnya aku mati, maka otakku lah yang akan diambil, dan jenazahku akan dibiarkan membusuk di jalanan.

Yah, semacam itulah. Jangan berharap kau akan hidup dengan enak dan ongkang-ongkang dengan Ferrari-mu, jika kau hidup dalam masa _Executioners World_ atau _EW _saat ini.

Buru-buru kurobek koran penghalang jendelaku dan kuganti dengan koran yang baru. Sambil kupasang koran itu, kubuka halaman depan koran itu. Tak ada bedanya berita koran itu. Perang, demonstrasi, bom terror, asasinasi, invansi, diplomasi. Selalu hal yang sama, hal yang membuat terciptanya _EW. _Lalu aku mengambil _metal detector _dan menodongkannya ke seluruh ruangan. Aku juga tak mau ambil pusing jika ada pihak yang ingin menyadap kegiatan maupun percakapanku. Oke, tinggalkan tetek bengek itu dan aku beralih ke botol _vodka _dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas bening. Kuteguk sampai habis isinya dan tak lama menciptakan sensasi hangat di tenggorokan dan dadaku. Lumayan untuk menghangatkan dadaku yang dingin tadi. Tak apa pagi ini sudah bercumbu dengan _vodka_, lagipula syaraf dan perutku sudah terlatih sejak aku berumur 5 tahun.

Kumendecap tetes terakhir _vodka _itu, lalu aku menyisir pelan rambut pirangku yang panjang sepunggung ini dengan jariku. Dan beberapa langkah kemudian aku sudah terguyur oleh air hangat di bawah _shower_-ku.

.

**the exe / **_AmiiNina_

.

Sambil kukeringkan rambut pirangku dengan handuk, aku dikejutkan dengan getar _handphone_ di meja kecil tak jauh dari tempatku menuangkan _vodka_.

Satu pesan masuk.

_Sender: Rotiart_

_30' Bachikoi Kindergarten_

Hanya itu pesan yang kuterima. Setelah itu, segera kuhapus pesan itu, kukeluarkan kartu memorinya dan menghancurkannya. Tak mau mengulang kesalahanku terdahulu sewaktu pesan SMS-ku berhasil dilacak sekelompok teroris abal. Tidak akan lagi. Itu menjatuhkan reputasiku.

Di sini, di Iwa, adalah tempat dimana aku bisa bebas menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku yang memiliki ciri fisik orang Negara Iwa, pirang, bermata biru, tinggi jangkung dengan tubuh lumayan berisi dan kencang, berkulit _tan _nan eksotis (menurut beberapa wanita yang kukencani bilang begitu). Dan saat ini, aku buru-buru memakai setelan kemeja baru sambil mengikat rambut panjangku yang sedikit basah sementara bibirku mengapit kunci mobil. Aku berjalan keluar flat gelapku. Menuruni tangga terbuat dari kayu yang berderit ketika diinjak karena termakan usia. Terlihat beberapa penghuni flat sudah memulai aktifitas paginya. Diantaranya adalah di kamar seberangku, seorang biksu aksentrik bernama Chiriku. Dari kamarnya sudah menguarkan wewangian yang sepertinya berasal dari dupa. Sementara itu kamar sebelahku kosong, hanya dihuni oleh wanita pekerja malam dan hanya pulang sesekali membawa teman prianya. Turun satu tingkat dari kamarku, terlihat Nek Tsubaki yang malang, meratapi pemandangan di depannya seorang diri. Mendengar aku turun tangga dengan berisik, iris kelabunya langsung terbelalak ke arahku.

"Pergi! Pergi! Dasar jalang kau, Rui! Err…haha…ahahahaha….," tiba nenek itu tertawa, khas seorang Alzheimer di usia senjanya. Dengan malang meneriakkan cucunya yang bernama Rui dengan benci.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Nek Tsubaki," kataku, tersenyum tipis.

"Aaaah, kamu…kau..ahaha, sudah jangan jatuhkan itu, Rui," si nenek masih saja menyebutkan Rui ketika melihatku. Aku sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana rupa Rui. Aku yakin cucunya itu sudah melanglang buana dengan perasaan yang durhaka terhadap nenek malang ini.

Kualihkan perhatianku dari nenek itu menuju BMW hitamku yang terparkir di _basement. _Kau tahu, aku harus menuju Taman Kanak-Kanak Bachikoi tiga puluh menit lagi.

.

**the exe / **_AmiiNina_

_._

Kuinjak pedal gas BMW hitamku memacu kecepatan meninggalkan flat tua di perbatasan Centra – Hunian itu. Pemandangan perumahan kecil dan terawatt, tanda bahwa aku kini berada di Area Hunian, lama-lama digantikan oleh hamparan tebing batu dengan sungai yang mengular di bawahnya. Jalanan aspal halus membimbing mobilku menuju Tugu Perbatasan. Tugu itu berdiri kokoh di atas kolam air mancur berbentuk lingkaran berdiameter 200 meter dan kedalaman hanya beberapa sentimeter. Air mancurnya ada yang langsung menyembur ke langit ada pula yang sekedar mengairi lantai batu kolam tersebut. Sementara di atas tugu, berdiri patung laki-laki dan perempuan yang melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi, menyambut para pendatang dari Area Hunian menuju Area Centra. Di sekeliling tugu, terdapat papan digital untuk menampilkan _running text _berupa suhu udara, info jalanan, stasiun yang tidak beroprasi sementara, dan jam (yang terbagi menjadi dua: Jam Pendidikan 07.00-15.00 ; dan Jam Bisnis 08.00-17.00). Lampu-lampu LED disusun membentuk kalimat :

_IWAGAKURE_

_BANGSA YANG TERBEBASKAN_

terpampang sempurna di dinding batu raksasa yang membelah jalan antara jalan menuju Centra di sisi kiri, dan jalan menuju Hunian di sisi kanan.

Langit terlihat ceria hari ini sehabis badai kemarin. Matahari pagi yang hangat serta burung merpati terbang berombongan menjadi pemanis hari ini. Terlihat di sisi kanan-kiri jalan terdapat stasiun _Pemadu Moda_. _Pemadu Moda _adalah stasiun transportasi gratis bagi penduduk Iwa yang melayani rute Hunian – Centra dan Centra – Hunian. Dari _Pemadu Moda, _kau bisa memilih antara naik bus atau kereta api untuk mencapai distrik-distrik. Bagi pengendara mobil pribadi sepertiku, di tempat inilah aku harus memarkirkan mobilku dengan tiket langganan, karena di Centra kau dilarang membawa kendaraan pribadi. Kecuali jika kau ingin ditangkap petugas dan dijadikan Petugas Layanan Masyarakat, atau bahasa kasarnya adalah _babu_. Segera selama dua minggu ke depan, sampah, jompo Alzheimer, pasien rumah sakit jiwa, saluran pembuangan limbah, dan preman nakal akan menjadi keseharianmu. Sebagai gantinya, pemerintah Iwa memberikan transportasi gratis untuk bepergian antar distrik, bisa dengan bus tingkat, _monorail, _atau motor listrik (jika kau begitu peduli dengan kesehatanmu) yang tersedia di tiap _shelter_. Kali ini aku memilih kereta api untuk mencapai Distrik Pendidikan.

_Running text _menunjukkan pukul 08.30, Jam Bisnis. Terlihat pria dan wanita pejalan kaki cepat sambil berkali-kali mengecek jam tangan di balik blazer mereka. Beberapa ada yang memanggul koper, mengapit file, menelepon lewat _handphone, _dan kasak-kusuk bisnis lainnya. Setelah beberapa menit, kereta berhenti di Distrik Bisnis dan sesuai dugaanku, banyak penumpang yang turun di distrik ini. Hanya menyisakan aku dan beberapa penumpang lainnya. Perlahan kereta begerak kembali. Pemandangan gedung-gedung bertingkat dari batu granit dan kumpulan bus yang berjalan di sisi jalan kerap memanjakan mataku. Sementara di ujung gerbong ada beberapa penumpang yang tenggelam dalam buku mereka, dan ada pula yang memilih tidur. Bagiku yang sudah dua bulan meninggalkan Iwa, pemandangan ini membuatku sedikit rindu dan sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Aktifitas ini menjadi potret keseharian di Iwa, khususnya setelah Iwa memisahkan diri dari _Five Great Nations _(FGN). FGN merupakan kesatuan regional multirateral antara lima negara besar, yang terdiri dari Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo, dan (tadinya adalah) Iwa. Namun dengan kesatuan tersebut, ternyata kurang efektif dan hanya menyebabkan kesenjangan besar pada tiap sektor kehidupan di tiap negara. Akhirnya, Iwa mengundurkan diri dari FGN dan menjadi negara mandiri. Hal ini berhasil menjadikan Iwa sebagai negara maju, bahkan lebih maju dari empat negara lainnya. Terbukti dari tingkat pendapatan masyarakatnya yang tinggi, perkembangan pembangunan, pendidikan, dan teknologi yang pesat, perlindungan masyarakat yang terjamin, fasilitas yang memadai, regulasi yang tertata rapi, serta sosial budayanya yang mendominasi.

Sejak lima puluh tahun berpisah dari FGN, Iwa membagi wilayahnya menjadi tiga area. Pertama adalah Area Centra, merupakan area pusat kegiatan masyarakat. Area Centra berbentuk segilima yang di masing-masing sudutnya ditempati oleh distrik-distrik, ada Distrik Bisnis, Distrik Pendidikan, Distrik Hiburan, Distrik Pertahanan, dan Distrik Agraria. Lima distrik tersebut mengelilingi Distrik Pemerintahan yang seklaligus pusat pemerintahan Iwa. Mengelilingi Area Centra, ada Area Hunian, yang merupakan tempat pemukiman penduduk Iwa. Dan yang terakhir adalah Area 51, adalah area khusus pertambangan karena memang Iwa adalah penghasil tambang terbesar di dunia. Selain itu, di Area 51 ada penjara, area peluncuran roket/satelit, serta gudang penyimpanan.

Dan di sinilah aku, turun di Distrik Pendidikan. Dari stasiun, aku tak perlu memakai jasa transportasi untuk menuju TK Bachikoi. Aku memilih berjalan kaki sepanjang 100 meter. Keadaan di sini lebih sepi dibandingkan di Distrik Bisnis tadi. Jelas bahwa jam pelajaran telah dimulai. Sampailah aku di gerbang Bachikoi. Kuturunkan sedikit kacamata hitamku dan memindai setiap pedagang kaki lima yang tengah bersiap untuk menjajakan dagangan mereka. Iris _blue sapphire-_ku terpaku di salah satu pedagang laki-laki berambut keperakan lurus sebahu. Sedikit helaian rambutnya menyempil dari topi merahnya. Wajahnya tersamar oleh bayangan dari topi, tetapi rahang tua dan kulitnya terlihat pucat. Semacam luka benda tajam sedikit menyembul dari balik lengan bajunya. Baju yang ia pakai bertuliskan _'Self Traitor' _yang disablon dengan warna kuning. Segera kuhampiri pedagang itu dan memesan satu hotdog panas.

"Cuaca hari ini cerah sekali. Mungkinkah ini gara-gara Konoha United menang tadi malam?" tanyaku, memulai basa-basi. Aku menyenderkan punggungku di gerobak hotdog.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali, aku melewatkannya karena harus mengurus pernikahan kakakku hingga larut malam," jawab si pedagang. Tangannya mengulurkan hotdog yang beruap padaku. Langsung kuraih hotdog itu dan membuka lapisannya. Terlihat saus tomat dioles membentuk tulisan _'summon' _. Aku mengerti, lalu menutup lapisan hotdog dan memasukannya ke mulutku.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan bertanding selanjutnya?" tanyaku disela kunyahan.

"Konoha United versus Rockafella Iwa, kan?" jawabnya.

Aku mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Pembicaraan ini lebih dari sekedar pembicaraan antara penggemar sepak bola belaka. Jika kau cermati, sejak kapan sepak bola diadakan di tengah badai seperti kemarin? Ini adalah _kode rahasia, _yang biasa dipakai oleh anggota ANBU sepertiku dan juga si Rotiart, pedagang hotdog ini. Kau tak akan bisa menafsirkan kode yang sama jika tidak mengaitkannya dengan situasi di sekitarmu. Contohnya seperti sepak bola dengan badai kemarin. Pertama, tulisan _'summon'_ dalam hotdog berarti ada panggilan untukku. Siapa yang memanggil? Dialah "Sang Kakak" yang akan menikah atau dengan kata lain adalah bos-ku, Jendral ANBU. Perihal apa? Sudah pasti tentang Konoha (United) versus (Rockafella) Iwa.

"Sebaiknya, kau tak melewatkan pertandingan selanjutnya," kataku, seraya melahap hotdog terakhir.

"Yeah, sepertinya begitu," tanggapnya. Lalu, ia segera menutup gerobaknya dengan kain putih lalu mendorongnya meninggalkan Bachikoi.

Aku menyalakan rokokku, menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Kupandangi jalanan dari balik kacamata hitamku. Sayangnya, baru sebentar hari ini kunikmati udara Iwa, aku harus menghadap Komandan lagi. Patinya akan membicarakan hal yang berat mengenai Konoha, negara yang termasuk anti-Iwa. Kalau sudah memanggilku dengan cara begini, menandakan adanya barang temuan baru. Jika bukan tertangkapnya penyusup, ya, pasti penyusunan strategi. Kulihat punggung Rotiart yang perlahan menghilang di tikungan. Aku mulai mengikuti jejaknya. Angin sejuk Iwa meniupkan asap rokokku menjauh. Tidak seperti di Kiri, negara terakhir yang kukunjungi, di Iwa penduduk masih bebas merokok dimana pun dan kapanpun. Setelahnya di tikungan, aku menemukan gerobak hotdog menepi tak bertuan. Kuhampiri gerobak itu dan menemukan kunci yang tergantung di laci gerobak. Aku membuang rokokku, mencabut kunci itu, dan pergi dari sana, emnuju gardu listrik yang jaraknya 200 meter dari tempatku berdiri.

Sesampainya di gardu listrik yang tersembunyi oleh semak dan pepohonan lebat, aku membuka pintunya dengan kunci tadi. Terdapat panel listrik dengan beberapa lampu indicator yang menyala. Aku menekan tombol di sana dan seketika, panel listrik itu berputar digantikan oleh mesin deteksi identitas atau lebih dikenal sebagai _biometric. _Aku menempelkan mata, sidik jari, kata sandi, dan DNA-ku. Untuk DNA, aku memilih rambutku untuk diperiksa. Tak lama, monitor menampilkan foto dan biodataku.

"_ANBU confirmed. Welcome C-Four. Which division you want to go?" _tanya suara wanita digital dari _biometric._

"Ne," jawabku, singkat.

"_ANBU Ne Division, confirmed,"_ jawab si wanita.

Perlahan, lantai di tempatku berpijak bergerak turun. Lalu lantai ini masuk ke tabung kaca dan mengunciku di dalamnya. Tabung kaca ini terus bergerak turun sangat jauh ke bawah tanah selama lima menit. Aku kurang suka ini, selalu membuatku pusing. Tak lama lima menit berlalu, pintu kaca pun terbuka, dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah masam Rotiart dengan tangannya yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Kau lama," semburnya.

"Oh, ayolah, **Mizuki**! Apakah aku tidak boleh sedikit bernostalgia sebentar? Aku bahkan baru kembali sejak dua bulan meninggalkan Iwa, kau tahu?" sanggahku. Di markas ANBU, kami bebas menyebut nama asli kami. Lalu aku dan Rotiart alias Mizuki, berjalan menelusuri lorong besi dengan neon sebagai penerangnya di sisi-sisi lorong. Mizuki mengekoriku dengan langkah sedikit menyeret sehingga menimbukan bunyi 'tang-tang' keras yang menyentuh besi. Pintu otomatis dilengkapi _biometric _dan kami pun melangkah masuk.

"_ID confirmed. Welcome C-Four. Welcome Rotiart," _sambut wanita digital itu datar dan terprogram. Bagi kami para agen Ne, pastilah memiliki nama alias yang mencerminkan karakteristik kami. Seperti misalnya Mizuki yang memiliki nama alias _Rotiart. _Nama tersebut memiliki sejarah tersendiri bagi Mizuki. Dulu sebelum bergabung di Divisi Ne, Mizuki merupakan pasukan ANBU biasa. Dia melakukan kesalahan yang membuat pasukannya banyak yang tertawan. Atasannya mencabut pangkatnya dan menahannya. Namun Komandan ANBU Ne membebaskan Mizuki dengan syarat ia bekerja untuk Ne sebagai informan dan kurir, tak lebih, apalagi menjadi agen lapangan. Namun Mizuki menyambutnya dengan baik. Dan dipakailah nama alias _Rotiart_, kebalikan kata dari _traitor, _sebagai lambang kesetiannya kepada Ne dan tak mungkin berkhianat. Menurutku, filosofi Mizuki itu bagus juga.

Sedangkan nama aliasku adalah _C-Four_, nama peledak jarak jauh. Karena memang spesialisasiku adlaah bom dan persenjataan lainnya, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan ledakan. Tentu kau merasa aneh kalau aku menganggap ledakan itu adalah seni. Entahlah, tapi menurutku, seni akan tercipta dari keindahan percik demi percik api di detik terakhir bom akan meledak, serta keunikan sifat bom yang menyesuaikan diri dengan tempatnya untuk meledak. Semua disempurnakan lewat suara dan ledakan mematikan yang bagiku seperti lukisan abstrak yang dinamis dan emosional di atas kanvas. Ah, silakan kau mengkritik caraku memandang seni. Seniku tak akan mudah dipahami begitu saja. Aku menjadi emosional ketika berurusan dengan seni.

Markas Ne hari ini begitu ramai dengan orang. Hari ini banyak ilmuwan dan ahli forensik berlalu lalang dengan pekerjaan mereka. Dugaanku, pastilah ada temuan baru yang begitu menarik perhatian yang berhubungan dengan aksi ilmiah. Dan dugaanku terjawab ketika Mizuki mengantarku sampai ke Ruang _Install/Uninstall. _

"Tugasku hanya sampai sini saja. Jendral ada di dalam," Mizuki mundur beberapa langkah di belakangku.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Mizuki," tanggapku. Lalu Mizuki menunduk sebentar lalu meninggalkanku.

Pintu otomatis terbuka ketika aku masuk. Aku perlu sedikit membiasakan hidungku dengan bau menyengat dari alcohol, formalin, cuka, dan bahan kimia lainnya. Keadaan di ruangan ini hening, hanya terdengar bunyi mesin dan CPU yang menyala. Sangat kontras dengan ruangan kedap suara di balik ruangan kimia tadi. Konsentrasi kegaduhan berasal dari seorang pria berambut hijau yang mewarnai tubuhnya menjadi setengah hitam dan setengah lagi putih. Ruangan dari kaca mengurungnya bersama dengan beberapa ahli autopsi dan forensik. Tangan dan kakinya yang terlentang dibelenggu dengan gelang besi yang dipancang di lempeng besi, tempat punggungnya bersender kini. Pria yang hanya mengenakan boxer itu terlihat sekarat, mukanya cekung, tulang rusuknya terlihat jelas, badannya lebam dan beberapa bagian ada yang meneteskan darah. Iris kuningnya menatap lekat ke arah pria tua bertubuh pendek, yang juga membalas tatapannya dengan intens dari balik ruangan kaca. Perhatian pria tua itu teralih ketika aku masuk mendekatinya.

"Ah, **Deidara**," sapa si pria tua itu, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si pria hijau.

"Rupanya kau masih hidup juga, Pak Tua," jawabku, yang agak terganggu pada nada riang yang diragukan keautentikannya ketika pria tua itu menyebutkan nama asliku.

"Bicara sembarangan! Apa perlu aku ingatkan lagi tentang alasan kenapa kau harus takut padaku, eh, **Deidara Onoki**?" cibirnya, kali ini matanya berkilat padaku.

Aku membalasnya dengan decihan. Memang tak perlu diragukan lagi tentang kemahsyuran namanya yang menakutkan. Sialnya, Pak Tua ini bersikeras untuk membubuhkan namanya di belakang namaku, walaupun aku sama sekali tak ada hubungan darah dengannya. Aku merasa nama itu adalah kutukan, karena berkat nama itu aku jadi tak punya banyak kenalan atau koneksi dari dalam divisi. Karena semua orang sudah menganggapku superior duluan. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak kenal dengan **Onoki Ryotenbin** ini? Laki-laki yang menjadi Jendral ANBU di usianya yang ke-24 tahun dan masih menjabat hingga saat ini, dan juga laki-laki yang membesarkan dan melatihku hingga aku masuk menjadi Ne seperti sekarang. pria tua yang tingginya tak lebih dari perutku ini berperan besar dalam upaya Iwa untuk melepaskan diri dari FGN. Taktik perangnya yang bagaikan jerat neraka –begitulah pasukan ANBU menyebutnya- membawa namanya sebagai orang yang berjasa sepanjang masa dan disegani di seluruh negeri, bahkan di seluruh dunia. Saat ini, dia berperasn sebagai penasihat militer bagi Tsuchikage –sebutan untuk _Presiden _di Iwa- dan juga sebagai Jendral Besar ANBU Iwa, yang posisinya langsung di bawah Tsuchikage dan sejajar dengan Sekretaris Negara.

Untungnya, aku juga bukan orang lemah, yang hanya memanfaatkan nama besar Pria Tua ini. Aku termasuk orang yang "melebihi ekspektasinya" dalam artian yang positif. Namun sialnya, seberapa kuatnya aku, orang akan tetap menganggapku sebagai anak asuh Onoki. Tak ayal hal itu makin membuat nama Pak Tua itu jadi terkenal. Aku mulai merasa inilah tujuannya memasang namanya di namaku. Persetan! Persetannn dengan orang-orang!

Persetan dengan orang hijau ini, mau dia hidup atau tidak.

"Menangkap orang bodoh lagi, eh?" Akhirnya, aku memecah keheningan.

"Cukup bodoh untuk kabur dari penjara bawah tanah Iwa," jawab Pak Tua itu.

Perlahan, lempeng besi tempat pria hijau itu bersandar, kini bergerak dari posisi berdiri jadi ke posisi tidur. Para ahli forensik dan bedah autopsi dengan sigap memasang kabel-kabel di sekujur tubuh cekingnya. Si hijau meronta hebat dan teriakannya memekakkan telinga. Percuma, karena sebuah suntikan berisi cairan merah segera menembus dagingnya. Dengan cepat, cairan itu bereaksi dan membuat si hijau terkulai lemah. Lalu para petugas forensik mengedik ke arah si Pak Tua Onoki, seakan-akan menunggu aba-aba perintah selanjutnya.

"Keluarkan," perintah Pak Tua itu.

Sedetik kemudian, alat besar dengan jarum di ujungnya turun dari langit-langit di atas si hijau. Jarum sepanjang tiga puluh sentimeter itu makin mendekat ke tengkorak Hijau, lalu sinar laser merah memancar membelah kulit kepala, kemudian tengkorak si Hijau itu dengan gerakan lembut mengikuti lingkar kepala. Asap dan bau terbakar menggantikan darah yang mengucur ketika setengah tengkorak si Hijau itu terbuka, memperlihatkan otaknya yang rapuh tanpa perlindungan. Jarum itu kini bergeser, digantikan oleh capitan besi dan lempeng pipih. Kembali dua alat besi itu mengoyak-ngoyak organ otak si Hijau. Seorang ahli bedah melakukan sesuatu di otak itu dengan pisaunya. Setelah ia selesai, capitan melakukan tugasnya untuk semakin memperdalam koyakannya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah _microchip _ditarik keluar dari otak itu. _Life line _si Hijau yang tadinya bergelombang, sekarang menjadi garis lurus.

"_Uninstall memories, completed,"_ wanita digital itu mempertegas proses yang sudah selesai di balik ruangan kaca.

"Siapa dia, Pak Tua?" tanyaku.

"Dia **Zetsu, **anggota teroris Konoha yang kabur dari penjara bawah tanah Iwa. Tertangkap karena membombardir Gedung Pengadilan dua tahun yang lalu," jawab Onoki. Hening sekian lama sementara orang-orang mulai mengautopsi jenazah Zetsu.

Berhasil mengadaptasi dan mengembangkan teknologi _install/uninstall memories _(IU) adalah salah satu bukti kedigjayaan teknologi Iwa. Sebuah _microchip _ akan ditanamkan (di-_install)_ ke dalam otakmu, sehingga apapun yang dialami olehmu, baik audio maupun visual, akan langsung terekam ke dalam _microchip _tersebut, layaknya sebuah _handycam yang _merekam suatu peristiwa. Teknologi yang awalnya digunakan untuk meningkatkan kinerja otak manusia ini ditemukan oleh seorang professor frensik dan interogasi ternama dari Konoha, yaitu **Yamanaka Inoichi. **Namun lama-kelamaan teknologi ini berkembang secara mengerikan. Kau bisa mengutak-ngatik isi memori, menambahkannya dengan memori palsu (_false memories_), bahkan bisa pula mengirim virus ke dalam _microchip _itu untuk mengacaukan isi memorinya. Akibatnya, Profesor Inoichi harus puas bahwa temuan briliannya ini hanya diizinkan untuk dipasang di otak para penjahat perang saja, seperti si Zetsu kini. Cara _uninstall _dilakukan apabila cara interogasi biasa, gagal.

Lampu tanda operasi sudah padam. Semua orang yang berkerumun di belakangku mulai membubarkan diri. Zetsu telah di _-uninstall _, memorinya tentang Konoha bisa diakses kapan saja. Iwa sudah memiliki informasi yang mereka butuhkan. Lalu apa?

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanyaku.

"Onoki Tua itu menghela nafasnya, lalu pandangannya kembali berkilat lewat pantulan kaca di depannya. Sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Karena ini adalah misimu selanjutnya," ia membalikan badannya meninggalkan ruangan, "Ikuti aku," katanya lagi.

Dan aku langsung mengekor di belakangnya.

Dengan banyaknya teroris yang menebar serangan dimana-mana, menjadi indikasi bahwa menjadi hebat pun perlu dipikirkan. Seperti yang kau ketahui, Iwa hampir menguasai seluruh sektor kehidupan. Apa yang dilakukan atau disuarakan Iwa seakan-akan telah menjadi hagemoni –kesepakatan bersama yang tak tertulis, seakan kesepakatan itu adalah hal yang natural- yang merasuki masyarakat dunia. Hal membuat ketimpangan bagi empat negara sisa FGN. Masyarakat mereka mulai merasa bahwa mereka hanyalah "pion" Iwa dan bekerja di bawah kuasa Iwa. Kemarahan masyarakat akhirnya tersulut sejak **Yamanaka Inoichi **mengetahui kebobrokan mental rakyatnya ketika ia bereksperimen lewat teknologi IU-nya. Dia menyuarakan orasi-orasi pemberontakan dan terbentuklah kelompok-kelompok pemberontak, atau lebih dikenal sebagai _teroris, _yang menentang kekuasaan Iwa. Era perlawanan para teroris melawan Iwa inilah yang disebut _Executioners World _(EW).

Oleh karena itu, Iwa menanggulanginya dengan membentuk divisi rahasia khusus yang dibawahi langsung oleh Jendral ANBU sendiri, yaitu Divisi Ne. Keberadaan markas, anggota, dan misi-misi yang diemban sangat rahasia. Hanya Tsuchikage, Sekretaris Negara, dan Jendral ANBU sendiri –lah yang mengetahuinya.

Setidaknya itulah yang aku baca dari buku pedoman ANBU saat aku kecil dulu. Buku itu terlentang di samping pahaku. Aku terduduk di sofa kulit berwarna _beige _dalam kantor Onoki. Aku menghisap rokokku dalam-dalam, begitu juga dengan Onoki. Mataku terpaku pada miniature kapal induk yang dikelilingi tabung kaca.

"Kau masih menyimpannya, miniatur kapal tua itu?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan misi pertamamu dulu? Kau berhasil menenggelamkan kapal induk Kirigakure saat kau masih berumur 8 tahun. Aku tidak akan melupakan kegembiraanku saat namaku disebut di belakang namamu, Deidara," Onoki menyesap rokok terakhirnya, lalu menekannya di asbak. Aku menyenderkan tanganku di sandaran sofa, menyilangkan kakiku di atas kaki satunya.

"Jadi, apa misiku kali ini?" tanyaku, singkat.

Lalu Onoki melemparkan amplop coklat ke atas meja di depanku, "Itu. Kau harus ke Konoha," katanya, tak kalah singkat.

Aku memungutnya lalu melihat isinya. Hanya ada selembar kertas kecil berisi kas bon dari tukang jahit terkenal di Distrik Bisnis. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, memandangnya dengan sinis. Lalu Onoki melanjutkan lagi, berjalan ke arahku dan menatapku,

"Pergilah ke tukang jahit itu. Dia akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya," katanya.

"Kau tidak sedang menjebakku?" tanyaku lagi, sedikit curiga.

"Ayolah Deidara, sejak kapan kau meragukanku?" kata Onoki, dia duduk di sofa seberangku sekarang.

"Apa dia orang kita?" tanyaku.

"Kau datang, dan akan menerima detailnya di sana," Onoki hanya menjawab itu.

Aku tahu Pak Tua Onoki adalah orang yang sangat waspada. Namun biasanya jika ia memberiku misi, ia akan bicara langsung detailnya denganku dan memberikan saran-saran yang harus dilakukan. Tapi kali ini, tidak. Ia lebih memilih perantara untuk memberikan detail ini. Ada dua kemungkinan tentang ini, antara ia memang tidak tahu isi misi ini, atau karena ia memang terlalu waspada. Aku cenderung terhadap pilihan pertama. Hal ini cukup menjelaskan padaku bahwa misi ini bukan misi ANBU Ne biasa. Misi ini berasal dari permintaan khusus pihak lain. Siapa lagi yang tahu tentang Ne selain Tsuchikage?

"Bagaimana?" suara Onoki membuyarkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terbentuk di benakku.

"Baiklah," jawabku pada akhirnya. Aku berdiri dan mengambil sebotol _wine _dari lemari _wine _Onoki, "Kapan aku bisa mulai?"

"Segera. Tapi sebelum itu, urusi dulu dirimu yang berantakan itu. Kau juga harus mencukur rambutmu, misalnya, karena itu sangat mencolok. Hadapi dengan serius, Deidara," Onoki mengalihkan pandangannya ke _wine _di tanganku.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli padaku? _Che! _Bahkan kau tak pernah merasakan jadi muda, ya, Pak Tua?" kataku, santai, sambil melenggang ke arah pintu.

"Terserahmu lah," akhirnya Onoki bangkit dari sofa dan menuangkan _wine _sisa di gelasnya, lalu menyesapnya dengan nikmat, sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Aku bahkan bisa melakukannya lebih baik, dengan atau tanpa _wine _di tanganku, kau tahu?"

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan membalik badan ke arah pintu. Aku menanggapinya hanya dengan lambaian botol _wine _yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi di tanganku. Lalu aku keluar dari kantor Onoki. Sekelebat, aku mendengar ia bergumam pelan, _"Anak gila!"_

Bukannya aku mau menghindar dari tugas, hanya saja misi Ne kali ini membuatku _nervous. _Misi ini pasti akan membutuhkan banyak sekali senjata dan bom. Dan aku tahu intuisiku selalu benar.

.

.

.

_to be continued_

**Inilah deskripsinya…Fuih…Dan kayaknya bakal terus berkurang di chap2 depan deh..**

**Gomeeen, kalo misalnya ada yang keganjilan deskrip atau ada yang ga nyambung ama deskrip2 lainnya. Cuma berusaha biar ke depannya reader-**_**tachi **_**ga pada bingung, soalnya kan ntar nyambung ama jalan cerita. hwehehehe…**

**Kalo ada ganjilan, pujian, ato apa2, monggo diklik aja REVIEW-nya..hohoho..ditunggu yo! Ngasih parsel juga ga bakal nolak kok... *wew!*  
><strong>

**SUPER DUPER BIG THANKS Buat para pembaca, reviewer, ato silent reader (kalo ada) lainnya.**

**See you next chap!**

**Sincerely,**

*** _AmiiNina _***


	3. Flashback 2 : The Mission

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**The Executioners **_**is belong to **_AmiiNina_

**.**

**Keseluruhan isi chapter ini dan chapter-chapter ke depannya merupakan **_**FLASHBACK **_**dari chapter awal (**_**The Beginning : I'm Given Up)**_**.**

**Deidara's POV**

**Rate M for Violance and battle scene  
><strong>

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

**Flashback II : The Mission  
><strong>

Perjalananku menuju Distrik Bisnis penuh dengan pikiran yang mengganggu. Bagaimana mungkin ini adalah efek _wine _milik si Pak Tua itu? Otakku cukup waras untuk menenggaknya. Kalau bukan karena penasaran, pasti aku sudah bergelung dengan batu dan alat pahatku.

Ya, memahat, satu-satunya hal yang kulakukan agar kemanusiaanku tetap berada di dalam raga.

Ketika kakiku menapak di aspal Distrik Bisnis, langsung kuedarkan pandanganku untuk menuju ke jalanan yang terbuat dari _paving block_. Bederet-deret gedung tinggi dengan papan digital menempel di tiap pintu masuknya menghalangi cahaya matahari yang masuk, saking tingginya gedung itu. Lalu aku membelok ke area bisnis perdagangan.

Kau jangan bertanya dengan besarnya pasar-pasar yang dirangkum dalam satu bangunan itu. Namun ada satu bangunan yang kentara ukurannya. Bangunan itu kecil, diapit oleh dua bangunan pasar besar berwarna-warni. Dinding catnya berwarna abu dengan kusen kayu yang berwarna coklat terang. Tentu bangunan itu menjadi sangat mencolok diantara bangunan-bangunan besar lainnya.

Papan billboard digital bertuliskan "_Money Honey Tailor" _terpasang di atas bangunan unik bergaya mediteranian itu. Kutarik engsel pintunya. Dentang bel di atas pintu berdentang ke seluruh ruangan di rumah itu. Hanya terlihat beberapa kain sisa yang berserakan di lantai. Baju pesanan yang sudah jadi tergantung di sisi lemari kayu yang ada di sudut ruangan. Jas safari dan gaun malam wanita menjadi contoh yang dipajang di sebuah _mannequin. _

Di dalam sini suasana begitu sepi, sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengar dengkuran kucing buluk yang tertidur di sudut meja kayu. Perutnya naik turun dengan damai. Kuperhatikan kucing itu, dan waktu pun berlalu seiring dengan dengkuran kucing itu.

'_Kurr….'_

Oke, ini memang penjahit untuk orang-orang kelas atas. Tak perlu kau lihat dari bangunannya seperti apa. Kau akan mengerti jika melihat kualitas jahitan jas dan gaun yang terdgantung rapi, menunggu sang pemesannya untuk segera mengambilnya. Terpampang label bertuliskan nama para pejabat teras Negara Iwa di bagian jahitan itu.

'_Kurr…'_

Semua pola jahitannya rapi, membentuk lekukan-lekukan yang amat janggal untuk ukuran mata manusia biasa. Pola yang rumit seperti dalam proses menenun.

_Dan aku kenal pola ini. _

Seingatku, ada satu orang di Ne yang sangat ahli dalam teknik bedah autopsi dengan menggunakan pola jahitan yang membentuk sandi-sandi Ne.

'_Kurr….'_

Dan sangat kurang ajar! Dia membiarkanku menunggu di sini selama tiga puluh menit! Bahkan kucing itu sekarang mulai menggeliat untuk bangun dari kemalasannya.

Buru-buru aku membalikan badan ke pintu keluar, sebelum aku melempar pandangan sinis untuk kucing buluk itu. Kukeluarkan bon jahitan dari saku celanaku dan membacanya sekilas. Kubalikan lagi tubuhku ke arah meja dengan cepat, hendak membanting kertas bon itu ke meja sebelum tanganku yang sedang memegang bon, dicengkram dengan kuat oleh tangan besar sewarna sawo matang penuh dengan jahitan. Spontan, tanganku yang bebas melayang dengan gerakan menebas ke arah leher si tangan berjahit itu.

Satu senti lagi tanganku ini akan membuat urat di lehernya putus, namun ia tidak bergerak. Dan tepat saat itulah aku menghentikan gerakanku.

Hening pun tercipta. Si kucing sekarang sudah beranjak lari ketakutan melihat gelagat kami. Pria dengan jahitan di wajahnya ini memandangku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Orderku sedang penuh, Anak Muda," kata pria dengan jahitan itu, tanpa melonggarkan cengkramannya di pergelangan tanganku sedikitpun. Bentuk intimidasi seperti ini tak mempan untukku.

Seharusnya ia lebih berani dari ini. Kusadari bahwa ia juga mengenalku, setidaknya, dia dikonfirmasikan dulu dari atasannya. Dari si Tua Onoki itu.

"Hn… Aku malah ingin meringankan bebanmu," kataku. Kuperhatikan sosok tinggi besar itu. Kulit sawo matang, kekar, tubuhnya penuh luka jahitan dan mata hijaunya mengintimidasi pikiran lawan.

Hanya ada satu orang yang mempunyai profil seperti ini di Ne, dan dialah** Kakuzu** si **_Money Drops_**. Kalau aku memanusiakan diriku dengan memahat, Kakuzu memanusiakan dirinya dengan menjahit. Menjahit apapun, kain, jerami, rotan kering, atau bahkan…. kulit manusia? Bisa jadi. Namun yang melebihi dari hasratnya adalah tak lain tak bukan adalah terhadap uang, sesuai dengan nama aliasnya.

Aku menarik tanganku dari cengkramannya yang tidak bisa dibilang lemah itu. Aku menyodorkan bon pengambilan jahitan itu ke wajahnya.

"Sudah jadi?" tanyaku.

Dia mengambil bon dari tanganku dan matanya memindai bon itu dengan seksama. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Ikuti aku," katanya. Lalu ia berjalan ke pintu di belakangnya. Terdengar suara empat atau lima mesin jahit yang sedang berdengung dari ruangan di balik pintu itu ketika dibuka. Kami berjalan terus melewati para pembuat pola yang mungkin keheranan melihat ada tamu asing di wilayah mereka. Aku mengaktifkan alat perekamku dan menyembunyikannya di belakang telinga kananku, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau aku lupa dengan penjelasannya. Hei, aku juga manusia, toh?

"Mungkin kau harus memeriksanya dulu sebelum memberikannya ke 'kakakmu'," kata Kakuzu, suaranya serak dan membuat para wanita takut kalau mereka tidak terbiasa mendengarnya. Tangannya membuka kenop pintu dan mempersilakan aku masuk ke ruangan yang lebih dalam, lalu menutup pintunya.

"Dengar, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menugaskanmu di misi kali ini," katanya disela-sela pencariannya dalam deretan jas.

Aku hanya menaikkan alis dalam diam. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengerti? Aku juga anggota Ne yang masuk secara 'normal', sudah sewajarnya aku mendapatkan misi apapun.

Laki-laki di depanku ini berbalik padaku sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Tapi ini misi asasinasi. Tindakan infiltrasi progresif sangat dianjurkan. Diharuskan malah, kalau kau masih ingin hidup."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. Dia memberikan jasnya padaku. Jas berwarna dengan bahan beludru di sisi kerah dan tutup sakunya.

"Kau belum pernah mengadakan kontak dengan Konoha dibandingkan dengan agen yang lain. Jadi saranku, kau pergilah ke sana dulu untuk persembunyianmu. Tapi supaya lebih jelas, coba kau periksa dulu jas ini. Aku menemukan beberapa nama dari kode di situ," katanya, matanya mengedik ke arah jas yang terlipat di tanganku.

Aku memeriksanya sekilas, meraba seluruh serat kainnya dengan jemariku. Lalu aku menemukan tonjolan benang border tipis di salah satu kerah beludrunya.

"Lalu apa lagi?" tanyaku. Tidak mungkin misi seperti ini tidak dilengkapi detail lain. Sejauh aku berbicara dengan Kakuzu, aku sama sekali belum mendengar poin penting lainnya.

Targetku, misalnya.

Dan aku sangat sadar dan mengakui kalau Kakuzu adalah informan yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Dari pejabat-pejabat yang jadi pelanggannya, seringkali terdengar desas-desus berharga yang bisa digunakan untuk informasi misi.

Aku hanya memiringkan kepala dan memicingkan mata, berharap mendapat informasi lebih dari mulutnya. Tapi ternyata, Kakuzu malah menyenderkan satu tangannya di atas meja dan jarinya yang dilingkari cincin giok berwarna hijau diketuk-ketukan ke meja. Sikap mengintimidasi lainnya. Aku tidak suka itu.

"Ck…_for God sake,"_ aku berteriak sebal sambil merogoh dompet di celanaku. Kukeluarkan lima lembar uang 100 ryo dari dompet. Kubanting uang itu di meja dan ia langsung menghitungnya.

Sial, bahkan aku juga lupa kalau Kakuzu adalah maniak uang. Nama aliasnya menjelaskan hal itu.

"Baiklah," katanya, sambil menyelipkan uang ke saku celananya, "Kalau kau ke Konoha, kau akan bertemu dengan organisasi teroris yang bernama _Amatsukami_. Kelompok yang sangat idealis, menolak segala bentuk tentang Iwa. Sangat kuat dan solider. Ada kemungkinan besar kau akan berhadapan dengan mereka," sambungnya. Rokok terakhirnya ia hisap dan ia padamkan di asbak.

"Profilnya? Kenapa aku harus waspada dengan mereka?" tanyaku. Dan lagi, pertanyaanku hanya menggantung di udara. Hanya suara ketukan jari di meja-lah yang terdengar.

_Kakuzu meminta lebih._

Lagi-lagi aku mendecih. Kukeluarkan 100 ryo tambahan untuknya. Bibir Kakuzu langsung menyeringai. Ia menang.

"Mudah saja. Karena kau adalah orang Iwa. Profilmu adalah profil khas orang Iwa. Dengar, mereka semua ahli dalam memakai senjata dan ahli dalam bernegosiasi. Anggotanya kebanyakan adalah mantan tentara khusus yang terlatih selama medan perang. Dan jangan tanya aku tentang siapa saja mereka. Data mengenai mereka masih belum lengkap," katanya.

Lalu, apa bedanya mereka denganku? Meledakkan kapal tongkang di usia bocah bukan hal baru untukku. Menemukan kecocokan antara aku dan lawanku -seorang yang terlatih untuk membunuh- sungguh membuatku gemetar, saking semangatnya. Ini semakin menarik.

Kakuzu mulai berdiri dan merapikan beberapa pakaian yang berserakan di meja, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Sepertinya atasan memilihmu juga bukan pilihan yang buruk. Kau belum pernah mengadakan kontak dengan Konoha,kan? Otomatis mereka tidak akan mengenalmu. Lagipula, aku menemukan nama yang tidak asing di kode itu. Hanya saja aku belum mendapat informasi yang akurat mengenai itu," katanya.

Tak ada gunanya lagi aku mengeluarkan ryo ke Kakuzu, karena sepertinya dia terus mengulang kata 'data belum lengkap'. Aku harus pecahkan kode ini dan langsung bertanya ke Onoki. Aku pun melipat jas itu dan memasukannya ke kantong plastic. Aku membalik badan menuju pintu keluar.

"Beritahu aku kalau kau menemukan sesuatu," kataku, sambil meraih kenop pintu.

"Tentu informasi itu _'berharga',_" jawabnya, dengan menekankan nada di kata 'berharga'.

"Oh, seriuslah, _Money Drops! _Kau tidak bisa terus menerus seperti itu," kataku lagi, kesal.

"Tentu aku serius, _C-Four! _Kau pikir berkat siapa Ne sekarang terus kebanjiran kasus?" jawabnya sambil menyeringai. Tentu aku juga mengakui bahwa peran Kakuzu sebagai _'resepsionis' _Ne juga membuat agensiku terus sibuk untuk memikirkan cara supaya Iwa terhindar dari terror.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan debuman pintu yang kulewati untuk keluar dari ruangan penuh kain itu.

.

**the exe II **_AmiiNina_

_._

Kini, di kamarku, aku menerawang di tulisanku sendiri. Tulisan yang berhasil kupecahkan dari bordiran halus di kain beludru jas itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemberi misi ini. Membunuh target dengan mengarahkan organisasi, apa maksudnya? Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri sampai suara laki-laki tua, membuyarkanku.

Aku beranjak pelan dari sofa. Jari tangan kiriku mengapit rokok sementara yang kanan menyiapkan pistol _Socom_ ke mode _lock off._

"Ini hanya aku, sialan," sebuah suara serak khas orang tua terdengar dari sudut kamar. Kulirik siluet di sudut ruangan yang sedikit disiram cahaya dari sela jendela itu, dan terlihatlah uban putih yang mencuat dari kepala lelaki kerdil. Aku mendengus kesal.

Sosok Onoki yang pendek dengan buntalan jaket di tubuhnya perlahan keluar dari kegelapan ruangan. Yeah, meskipun sudah tua, tapi kemampuan infiltrasinya tetap hebat seperti dulu. Masuk ke ruanganku tanpa terdeteksi.

"Pistol di tangan dan abu di mulutku. Begitukah sambutan untuk orang tua ini, anak brengsek?" katanya, berdecak sambil melemparkan jaket dari tubuhnya, "Aku hampir kepanasan gara-gara menunggumu di balik jaket ini. Kulit tua sialan!"

"Biasanya kau langsung mendobrak," kataku.

"Tidak kali ini. Karena ini bukan wilayah kekuasaanku. Ini adalah—" Onoki melangkah ke jendela dan merobek koran yang menutupinya. Tirai dan kaca jendela terbuka, dan anginnya langsung berebut masuk ke kamar. Onoki tua itu menghirup udara di luar sebelum dirinya melanjutkan, "—kekuasaanmu," katanya.

Aku terkesiap dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menerjang mataku. Aku memiringkan kepala dan menghalangi pandangan dengan sebelah lengan. Aku lemas, badanku terhuyung mundur. Menjauh sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan cahaya. Sampai akhirnya punggungku bertabrakan dengan lemari.

Jujur, cahaya selalu membuat tubuhku selalu merespon negatif. Ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian itu, pada saat usiaku masih 4 tahun ketika sekelompok teroris menyerang desaku.

Aku berada di sebuah desa kecil di pinggiran Iwa. Bom-bom dan asap selalu mengeluarkan cahayanya tiba-tiba.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Aku pernah dimasukan ke dalam peti kecil dan gelap. Mereka menggerek petiku di atas jalanan berbatu, membuat aku yang ada di dalamnya berkali-kali terbentur dan terbanting. Cahaya bom yang masuk melalui sela-sela peti nyaris membutakan mataku. Aku ingat betapa mataku berair saking silaunya, begitu juga dengan tubuhku. Kemudian aku merasakan petiku dijatuhkan ke sebuah lubang, tak lama kemudian suara kerikil dan tanah terdengar di atasku.

_Mereka menguburku hidup-hidup. _

Sampai keadaan hening dan pengap. Aku teringat pada petasan buatanku yang pertama, yang tertinggal di celana yang kupakai. Aku menyalakannya dengan sisa korek api dan 'boom'. Alhasil aku berhasil keluar dan kedua lenganku nyaris putus. Dada kiriku juga hampir hangus namun tidak begitu parah.

Berhari-hari kulihat desaku yang rata dengan abu dengan kerongkongan yang kering tanpa asupan air. Sampai pada akhirnya aku terjatuh di reruntuhan rumah. Aku berpikir hari itu adalah akhirku. Aku akan mati menjadi santapan gagak.

Namun sebuah tangan yang memegang sebotol air terulur padaku. Tangan Onoki Ryotenbin, dengan versi beberapa tahun lebih muda.

Lagi, aku harus menghadapi cahaya ketika tubuhku diangkut dengan kasur beroda. Mataku berpendar oleh cahaya yang bergerak dari atas ke bawah. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Ketika tersadar, aku menemukan Kakuzu mengoceh di sampingku sambil mengeluhkan betapa sulitnya mencari kulit yang cocok untuk menyambungkan lenganku. Aku bersumpah bahwa ia bicara tentang kebenciannya terhadap ledakan sambil terus menerus menusukkan jarum di tanganku.

Masalah bom dan ledakan menjadi trauma tersendiri bagiku hingga terbawa kea lam bawah sadar. Karena terus memikirkan itu, aku jadi terobsesi untuk menghadapi ledakan-ledakan itu. Lama-lama ledakan dan bom pun bisa kuatasi. Aku pun menjadi spesialis bom dan senjata gara-gara itu.

Lamunanku tersentak ketika siluet Onoki menghalangi pemandanganku. Aku menurunkan lengan dari depan kepalaku dan memandang orang tua itu dengan intens.

"Ini adalah kekuasaanku. Dan aku adalah kekuasaanmu. Begitu, kan, maksudmu, Pak Tua?" tanyaku mencibirnya.

"Deidara, keluarlah dan hadapi cahayamu. Aku tidak mendidik pengecut seperti itu," jawabnya, dia mengambil _vodka _milikku dan duduk dengan santai di sofa, "Dan inilah cahayamu, misi ini," lanjutnya.

Aku baru ingat bahwa ada keasyikan lain yang sempat tertunda gara-gara urusan cahaya tadi. Ya, misi ini.

"Siapa itu _Frost, _Pak Tua?" tanyaku, kembali ke topik masalah. Onoki itu menenggak isi gelas _vodka _-nya.

"Dia misi utamamu," katanya, kali ini memainkan cerutunya. Ia mengambil _tablet PC _yang gambarnya bisa diproyeksikan ke udara dengan bentuk hologram. Atau lebih dikenal dengan nama _Holo PC. _Lalu ia membuka folder dan terlihatlah foto seorang wanita dengan bermacam-macam gaya. Ada yang rambutnya hitam, ada yang sudah beruban, ada seorang remaja usia 13-15 tahunan, dan gaya lainnya. Onoki melanjutkan,

"Tak ada informasi pasti tentang dirinya, termasuk nama asli dan profil sebenarnya. Yang kita tahu, dia adalah mantan Konoha. Buronan kelas S yang diincar tiap kepala di dunia bawah, seorang pembunuh solo dan pemalsu identitas yang handal," katanya.

Bagaimana mungkin wanita ini… tak ada dalam akses manapun? Jika dugaanku benar, dia seorang _hacker _jenius yang bisa menghapus semua jejaknya di semua sistem.

Dan sangat tidak mungkin ia melakukan itu sendirian. Pastilah ada orang ata kelompok yang membantunya. Tidak ada orang yang bisa lolos dari Konoha semudah itu. Konoha pasti menutupinya mati-matian jika ada pengkhianat negara semacam ini yang kabur dari negara itu. Itu reputasi yang buruk untuk Konoha.

"Kudengar Konoha adalah negara radikal yang menghabisi apapun yang bertentangan dengan ideologinya," kataku.

Onoki menghisap cerutunya dan mengangguk, "Ya, mereka menentang siapapun. Tak terkecuali dengan pengkhianatnya. _Frost _adalah pengkhianat Konoha. Jadi—"

"Jika aku masuk Konoha, maka kemungkinan untuk mengakses data tentang _Frost _akan semakin besar," aku menyela.

"Tepat! Ah, seandainya sesederhana bicaramu itu," jawab Onoki. Asap cerutu mengepul dari mulutnya seiring dia bicara.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin kau sudah dengar tentang organisasi _Amatsukami? _Mereka mengincar _Frost. _Bagi mereka, keberadaan _Frost _di luar Konoha sama seperti gelandangan yang harus dienyahkan dari jalanan. Dia terlalu banyak menyimpan informasi," jawab Onoki.

Masuk akal. Sebagai mantan Konoha, _Frost _pastilah punya informasi berharga tentang negara itu. Aku menduga, apa dia sudah ditanami _microchip _di otaknya sehingga harus dienyahkan seperti gelandangan?

"Maka, dibutuhkan seseorang dengan kemampuan infiltrasi yang tinggi. Di Iwa, tak orang dengan kemampuan infiltrasi sebaik kau, Deidara sialan! Para petinggi setuju merekomendasikanmu," lanjut Onoki lagi.

"Apa-apaan ini sampai para Petinggi juga ikut campur? Kenapa mereka tidak menyuruh ANBU biasa saja?" tanyaku, jelas ini tidak beres.

"Lawan kita adalah Konoha! ANBU biasa terlalu mencolok. Dan itu bukan gayaku," kata Onoki, lalu ia menghampiri jendela, "ANBU biasa akan menyerang langsung dari depan, sedangkan Ne akan menghancurkan dari dalam. Ibaratnya, kekuatan satu orang agen Ne sama dengan satu pleton ANBU biasa," sambungnya.

Aku terdiam, menatap punggung bungkuk orang tua ini. Angin semilir membelai rambutku. Kemudian Onoki bicara, kali ini dengan nada keyakinan,

"Tapi kau berbeda. Kekuatanmu, sama dengan satu batalyon ANBU. Akulah yang merekomendasikanmu ke para Petinggi. Aku yakin kau pasti senang menerimanya," katanya, memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku. Wajahnya memerah terkena sinar matahari.

Ada yang berbeda dengan nadanya kali ini. Nada yang sering kudengar ketika seorang ayah sedang menyemangati anaknya ketika kalah sepakbola. Suara kekasih yang menenangkan pasangannya di kala gundah.

"Aku percaya padamu," lanjutnya, "Karena kau adalah—"

"—intel. Ya, aku mengerti," jawabku menyelanya.

Jangan sampai kata-kata melankolis itu keluar dari mulutnya. Membuatku bergidik. Tidak ada kata melankolis dalam kamusku.

Onoki hanya tersenyum samar, " Baiklah. Jadi misimu adalah, menginfiltrasi Konoha, dapatkan informasi tentang _Amatsukami, _dan juga tentang _Frost_. Itu misi utamamu sementara. Tindakan lanjut akan diambil sesuai dengan perkembanganmu di lapangan."

Aku hanya memberinya hormat –menapakkan tangan kanan ke dada kiri sambil menunduk—tanda persetujuan.

Namun di luar dugaan, Onoki malah mendekat padaku. Ia memukul kepalaku dengan telapak tangannya keras sekali.

Aku terkesiap, karena ini pernah dilakukannya dulu, dulu sekali. Ketika aku berhasil membuat bom yang pertama, ketika aku berhasil menuntaskan misi pertamaku, ketika aku lulus tes Ne dengan nilai tertinggi, ketika aku bilang padanya kalau aku cemas, dan ketika ia memungutku dari desa hancur itu sejak 20 tahun yang lalu.

Pukulan yang tidak biasa. Kata-katanya memang tidak melankolis, namun selalu membuatku sadar bahwa aku harus terus maju dengan dada terbusung. Hangat. Seperti yang ia ucapkan saat ini sambil tersenyum,

"_Dasar anak gila!"_

.

**the exe II **_AmiiNina_

_._

Berkat sponsor dari Kakuzu, lusa harinya aku sudah berada di sebuah kompartemen kereta api menuju Konoha.

"_Kau naik kereta api ini. Tidak mencolok, dan lebih murah!" _katanya. Ah, aku curiga uang itu malah tersesat di akun miliknya.

Kalau saja aku tidak ingat tentang pertemuan dengan salah satu agen Ne di atas kereta ini, mungkin saja aku sudah melompat keluar kereta dan memilih melesat dengan mobilku.

Dalam diam dan gelisah aku bertaut menopang wajah dengan sebelah tanganku. Menatap jendela, memandangi jalan-jalan serta tanah tandus yang silih berganti seperti _credit _dalam film.

Aku tak memperdulikan tentang pria yang baru saja menggeser kompartemenku. Ia duduk di kursi kompartemen dengan berat, seakan berat tubuhnya tertumpu pada tulang yang melindungi bagian ekornya. Pikiranku berusaha menemukan eksistensi seorang agen yang nyatanya tidak ada satu pun di antara penumpang kereta ini yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai bayangan Ne.

Setidaknya, sampai bilah _aquamarine _milikku menangkap visualisasi seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam,dengan sepeda motor yang juga memiliki warna yang sama dengan yang menungganginya. Bagai gerakan lambat, mata yang biasa kulatih untuk menangkap objek yang bergerak cepat ini menangkap sinyal dari objek hitam itu. Hening sekelilingku ketika jari telunjuk dan jari tengah sosok itu diangkat ke udara sejajar dengan kepalanya, kemudian diayunkannya jari itu ke depan wajahnya.

Adegan lambat itu berakhir, dan pemandangan padang tandus dengan sedikit oase di luar sudah mulai bergerak cepat kembali di luar jendela.

Tidak mungkin mataku akan tertipu dengan imaji kasat itu. Aku memejamkan mataku dengan perlahan. Pria teman sekompartemenku sudah mendengus tak nyaman.

Ketika membuka kembali mataku, kulihat objek hitam di luar itu melaju dengan cepat menggunakan motornya. Menyaingi kecepatan kereta yang kutumpangi. Bisa kubayangkan berapa kecepatannya untuk menyusul kereta ini. Coba lihat…130 kilometer per jam, mungkin? Aku berani bertaruh, sosok itu lebih cepat dari sekedar 130.

Tak ada satu pun manusia yang bertahan dalam kecepatan seperti itu, kecuali … Mungkinkah dia …

Tak lama aku berpikir panjang mengenai sesosok hitam itu, satu timah putih dilepaskan ke langit-langit kereta. Tercipta lubang berdiameter 9 milimeter di langit kereta saat itu.

"Merunduk semuanya! Atau kalian mati!" Begitulah suara laki-laki yang kudengar dari luar kompartemen itu. Pantulan bayangan tangannya yang memegang pistol terlihat di sudut jendela.

Lalu, kurasakan lempeng besi yang dingin menyentuh pelipis kananku. Suara besi yang bergerak dari engselnya begitu familiar di telingaku, terdengar dari dalam lempeng besi itu. Pistol di pelipis kananku itu membuka pengamannya.

"Kau juga, sebaiknya kau merunduk, Kuning!" Pria sekompartemenku tadi menodongkan _Revolver-_nya ke pelipis kananku. Aku mengenali hembusan nafasnya yang tengah terkontaminasi alkohol buatan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan kepuasan, tanda ia memang menguasai teritoriku.

Aku mendengus perlahan sambil memejamkan mata, kedua tanganku diselipkan di belakang kepalaku. Tak ada jalan lain selain menurutinya dan mengamati situasi yang tengah terjadi.

Kereta ini dibajak? Mungkin. Mengingat kereta ini ditumpangi para aristokrat Iwa yang bersembunyi dari kemewahan yang ditawari pesawat supersonik milik Iwa.

Pria di depanku ini menggeretku keluar dari kompartemen untuk disatukan dengan penumpang lain di gerbong utama. Ah, cara membajak seperti ini … membosankan!

Suara tembakan lainnya menyusul sesaat setelah aku terduduk. Seperti hanya ingin unjuk gigi. Hanya rentetan AK-47 dan MP5 kuno yang sudah usang, menurutku.

Beberapa sudah siap di posisi mereka. Dua orang memegang AK-47 berjaga di pintu gerbong belakang dan depan. Yang membawa _Revolver_ terus membentak penumpang yang ketakutan, sementara kawanan lain beranjak ke gerbong kepala, bermaksud mengendalikan kereta.

Tunggu dulu, komando kelompok yang terlihat bias. Aktualisasi pembajakan tak terstruktur. Ini pembajakan liar. Tak ada pengambilalihan komando diantara para pembajak ini, karena pemimpin komando pun mereka tak punya.

Bias struktur pada pembajak macam ini bukanlah gaya kelompok teroris besar. Bukan pula kelompok yang menjadi kekhawatiran Divisi Ne. Yang berarti bukan pula kelompok yang penting untuk diinfiltrasi oleh Ne.

Hipotesisku, diantara para pembajak ini, tak ada agen Ne yang kucari.

Urusanku bukan dengaan tikus-tikus ini.

Timah panas sembilan millimeter menembus tengkorak salah seorang penumpang yang berani melawan. Semua sandera menjerit tertahan dan para pembajak berteriak-teriak minta dituruti perkataannya. Mereka terus membuang-buang amunisinya. Sementara tanganku sibuk melepas borgol yang mengait di tanganku. Sebilah lempeng besi pipih yang terselip diantara jam tanganku cukup untuk menjadi partner kali ini.

Tepat setelah buyi 'klik' terdengar dari engsel borgolku, suara gedebum keras terdengar di atas gerbong yang kunaiki. Disusul dengan bunyi langkah kaki yang beradu dengan suara mesin kereta. Para pembajak itu berpikir bahwa mereka tengah diserang dari atas, lantas mereka kembali membuang amunisinya untuk menembak atap gerbong.

Tanpa suara, aku menarik kaki salah satu pembajak, membuatnya jatuh tengkurap. Namun sebelum badannya sempat menyentuh lantai, kedua tanganku menahan berat tubuhnya. Aku sedikit membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai gerbong agar ia diam. Tangan kiriku menahan kepalanya agar tetap menangkup ke lantai, dan tangan kananku memukul titik syaraf di telinganya. Si pria pembajak ini pun langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Dengan hati-hati, aku menyeret tubuh pria itu untuk disembunyikan di salah satu kursi penumpang. Tak sengaja ada sepasang mata anak laki-laki yang menatapku. Setelah aku aman memposisikan tubuh pria pingsan itu, aku menatap pada si anak kecil. Aku mengacungkan jari telunjukku ke depan bibirku, menyuruhnya tutup mulut.

Rentetan tembakan membabi buta di gerbong depan. Beberapa pembajak dikerahkan ke pesta di gerbong depan. Sementara itu aku mundur dan masuk ke pintu gerbong belakang.

Aku sembunyi diantara sambungan gerbong dan retinaku menangkap seorang pembajak berlari ke arahku. Matanya tetap fokus ke depan, bermaksud mengikuti pesta di gerbong depan, namun ia tak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku tangkap badannya dari belakang, membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kananku lalu memiting lehernya dalam sekali nafas. Aku tetap membiarkan pitinganku beberapa detik sampai akhirnya kepala si pembajak benar-benar terkulai lemas.

Aku diam-diam menerobos gerbong belakang yang kini sepi, hanya ada suara dentingan gelas yang bergulir menabrak dinding akibat goncangan kereta. Terdengar suara derap kaki dari gerbong di belakangku. Tak ada tempat sembunyi, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengeluarkan pisauku dari ikat pinggang. Aku memanjat kursi kereta dengan sekali langkah, lalu merentangkan kedua tangan dan kakiku diantara celah langit-langit gerbong dengan posisi wajah menghadap lantai, menahan tubuhku agar tidak merosot ke bawah. Pisauku, kugigit di mulut.

Suara teriakan marah dari rombongan pembajak yang baru saja memasuki gerbongku ini turut mengantarkan derap kaki mereka yang berat dan tak bersahabat. Aku menajamkan mata ke orang paling terakhir dalam rombongan itu. Sekilas setelah rombongan itu lewat, aku melepaskan tahanan tangan dan kakiku untuk turun . Ketika tubuhku melayang jatuh, pisau di mulutku menggores persis wajah pembajak paling terakhir dengan irisan vertikal yang lumayan dalam. Sebelum ia sempat berteriak, irisan horizontal yang menganga sudah terhias terlebih dahulu di lehernya.

Hal ini menarik perhatian rombongan yang baru saja hendak pergi ke pesta di gerbong depan. Aku menoleh sambil melemparkan pisau itu ke wajah pembajak yang paling dekat, tepat menembus jantungnya. Dengan cepat aku mengambil AK yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya tadi dan menembaki rombongan yang ada di depanku. Sisa satu pembajak.

Aku melemparkan AK ke wajah si pembajak itu, membuat ia terhuyung. Saat ia kembali meraih keseimbangannya, tinjunya melayang ke arahku namun hanya sebatas di udara. Aku lebih cepat menekuk lututku sembilan puluh derajat ke bawah sehingga wajahku menengadah ke atas persis seperti posisi berlutut. Aku condongkan punggung ke belakang dan aku menyeret di lantai dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan, sementara tanganku dengan sigap meraih tangan si pembajak yang tadi meninju udara.

Aku menyeret ke antara kakinya yang ketika itu mengangkang. Kusentak pegangan tangannya ke bawah dan si pembajak terjungkal seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kupatahkan sendi di pergelangan tangannya lalu aku berguling ke belakang sehingga menindih perutnya. Tanpa basa-basi, aku meninju tenggorokannya dengan siku dan memuntir lehernya.

Segera aku bangkit dan mengambil pisau yang masih menancap di dada pembajak, lalu menuju gerbong depan. Aku tak ingin ketinggalan pesta dengan sang agen di sana.

Benar, ketika aku tiba di gerbong depan sudah banyak pembajak yang pingsan, bahkan beberapa ada yang berdarah-darah. Para sandera sudah dipindahkan entah kemana. Sosok hitam yang kulihat dari luar tadi berada tujuh meter di depanku. Ia memunggungiku dengan tegap, masih mengenakan jaket dan celana jins hitamnya. Kepala yang berhiaskan rambut yang berwarna senada dengan darah yang menetes-netes di pisaunya, menoleh ke arahku. Sampai akhirnya ia membalikkan badan seutuhnya secara mendadak. Pisaunya melayang ke arahku. Seakan kami sudah sehati, aku menunduk dan berguling ke depan sementara si rambut merah berlari ke arahku dan melompati tubuhku yang sedang berguling. Tak lama, suara erangan kesakitan terdengar dari pembajak di belakangku. Ia mengeluhkan tentang sesuatu yang tertancap di matanya.

Aku segera keluar ke sambungan gerbong di depan, dan menempelkan peledak yang aku rancang sendiri. Peledak mini yang direkatkan plester, namun daya ledaknya cukup untuk merontokkan besi dan baja.

Aku kembali ke gerbong di belakang dan melihat si merah melempar pembajak ke arahku. Aku meneruskan lemparannya dengan membuka pintu gerbong dan menendangnya. Dan tak lama setelah pintu sambungan tertutup, suara ledakan diiringi dengan teriakan derita dari segerombolan pembajak di depanku. Suara desingan besi dan goncangan kereta yang cukup kuat menandakan gerbong yang terlepas dari sambungannya.

Aku beralih ke si rambut merah itu menodongkan pisauku ke arahnya. Si rambut merah langsung mengangkat tangan. Diam beberapa detik, sampai akhirnya dia mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya lalu mengayunkannya ke depan wajahnya.

Itu sandi Ne, bahwa kami berada di pihak yang sama.

"Di mana sandera yang lain?" tanyaku.

"Tak banyak. Ada di gerbong depan. Dan kau baru saja melepaskan gerbong depan itu dengan meledakannya," katanya. Nada suaranya yang dingin namun teratur. Seperti tidak bersemangat. Namun ketika menatap mata _hazel_-nya, terlihat pancaran penuh percaya diri dan kekuatan tak terdefinisi lainnya.

"Tapi tak apa," sambungnya lagi, "itu memang bagian dari rencanaku."

"Kau? Membajak kereta ini?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini sambil memicingkan sebelah mataku.

"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, aku mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikku," jawabnya. Si rambut merah ini berjalan dengan santai ke pintu keluar sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Kau, larilah ke _kalajengking _di gerbong paling belakang. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubereskan," lalu si merah itu melompat keluar kereta yang sedang melambat ini.

Melihat kereta depan sudah mulai menjauh, aku berlari ke gerbong belakang tepat seperti perintahnya. Ketika kuberlari, motor hitam dengan sedikit surai merah melintas mendahului kereta yang kunaiki. Aku sampai di gerbong mesin paling belakang. Ternyata yang dimaksud dengan _kalajengking _adalah tonjolan berbentuk kalajengking kecil yang ditempa di badan gerbong bagian bawah belakang. Sekilas ini memang mirip gerbong mesin biasa, namun ketika pintu otomatisnya bergeser, ternyata ini semacam pesawat pengangkut versi mini. _Cockpit_-nya masih belum menyala, hanya beberapa lampu saja yang menyala di bagian kanan _cockpit_ itu, menunjukkan tekanan udara dan kecepatan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara gedebum keras terdengar dari atap gerbong ini. Disusul dengan suara langkah kaki yang ringan lalu suara kaki itu menetap di depan pintu gerbong. Pintu pun bergeser dan memperlihatkan si surai merah.

Pintu pun tertutup di belakangnya. Ia membuka kacamata bermotornya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kelelahan dari tubuhnya yang lumayan kecil untuk proporsi seorang laki-laki. Namun bisa kuakui, tampangnya yang _baby face _ini pasti sudah menarik perhatian ratusan wanita. Lalu ia beralih ke koper besar abu-abu tua dan membukanya dengan tergesa namun teliti.

"Aku lega, ternyata kita memiliki banyak kesamaan," katanya, disela-sela kegiatannya pencariannya di koper, "contohnya, sama-sama suka menarik perhatian."

Aku menanggapinya dengan lirikan sekilas. Badanku tak berpaling dari _cockpit_ yang masih padam lampu-lampunya itu. Ia menarik suatu serum berwarna kebiruan dari tabung kecil, menghisapnya dengan suntikan miliknya. Kemudian berkata lagi disela hembusan nafas.

"Aku senang membuat mesin. Kau senang membuat senjata dan peledak. Bagiku, seni adalah keabadian lewat mesin dan robot yang kucipta, sedangkan kau dengan kefanaan dari senjata dan peledakmu," katanya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas bosan, "Itu adalah seniku. Seniku tak bisa dipahami dengan mudah, _Scorpion,"_ kataku. Lalu ia menyimpan suntikan dan serumnya di sudut meja dekat koper. **Sasori Akasuna**, sang **_Scorpion_** itu membalikkan badannya ke arahku. ANBU Ne yang sudah tiga tahun bertugas di Sunagakure itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau dengan prinsipmu, dan aku dengan prinsipku. Mereka yang memahami prinsipku terus berusaha mengambil ideku, seperti para aristokrat Iwa, Otoritas Sunagakure dan tikus-tikus Suna yang tadi hendak membajak atau menjual _Hiruko _milikku," katanya. Sang _Scorpion _berjalan ke arah _cockpit_. Ia memutar kunci khusus yang tersembunyi di bawah _cockpit _dan membuat panel-panel itu menyala. Terdengar suara raungan mesin yang dihidupkan. Lampu merah yang sedari tadi menyirami gerbong ini berubah menjadi putih menyilaukan. Lalu, terdengar suara wanita digital ketika mesin itu sepenuhnya menyala.

"_Welcome, Scorpion. Welcome, C-Four."_

"Ah, ini mesin?" tanyaku, penasaran walaupun tidak kentara.

"Ini seniku. Ciptaanku. _Hiruko_-ku," katanya dengan senyum percaya dirinya. Ia menekan tombol –tombol dan menggerakan tuas yang mirip seperti simulasi pesawat tempur.

"Nah, bisa bantu aku untuk meledakan sambungan gerbong di belakang, _C-Four_?" pintanya.

Aku tak langsung menjawab dengan verbal. Segera aku tempelkan plester peledakku di sambungan gerbong, dan seketika gerbong dan kepala gerbong pun terpisah.

Aku kembali masuk ke _Hiruko¸_demikianlah nama mesin itu_._ Ciptaan Sasori Akasuna alias _Scorpion. _Agen ANBU Ne yang ditugaskan dalam penjara Sunagakure untuk membangun sumber daya dan laboratorium rahasia jariangan Ne dari Sunagakure. Seorang jenius berbakat di bidang teknik mesin dan elektronik. Sasori kecil dulunya sering membuat boneka kayu yang digerakan dengan benang di tangan dan kakinya. Kemudian hobinya itu berkembang ke sesuatu yang benar-benar bergerak, yaitu dengan mesin. Baginya, mesin bagaikan karya seni keabadian. Semakin awet nilai mesin itu, maka makin tinggi harga seninya.

Seiring dengan melajunya kereta ke arah berlawanan, Sasori menceritakan betapa _Hiruko_ adalah mahakarya-nya setelah _Sandaime. _Ketika di Sunagakure, ia membuat _Hiruko_ ini. Kemudian dengan persetujuan sepihak, pihak Otoritas Sunagakure semena-mena menjadikan _Hiruko _sebagai kereta komersial yang menurut Sasori, tentu saja, hal itu terlalu rendahan untuk dilakukan oleh mahakarya sekaliber _Hiruko._

"Mereka itu, terlalu merendahkan," ujar sang _Scorpion _itu disela-sela kegiatannya mengendalikan laju _Hiruko_. Aku terlalu terlena dengan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh mesin yang katanya menakjubkan ini. Lalu ia melanjutkan.

"_Hiruko _lebih dari sekedar kereta," katanya lagi. Tak lama setelah ia berbicara, aku merasakan kecepatan kereta melaju lebih dari seharusnya. Kemudian aku merasakan kereta itu miring tiga puluh derajat ke atas dan lama-lama bagian bawahnya tidak lagi menyentuh rel. Kereta itu melayang, semakin tinggi, dan tinggi. Kereta itu _take off_.

Kulihat monitor di depanku, terlihat bagan berwarna hijau tentang sebuah kereta yang bertransformasi menjadi pesawat. Angka ketinggian terus memuncak hingga akhirnya tetap di ketinggian lapisan stratosfer. Pesawat itu akhirnya kembali ke kemiringan normal. _Autopilot _dinyalakan.

Sasori melepas sabuk pengamannya dan beranjak dari kursi. Ia langsung menuju koper yang berisi suntikan tadi.

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu," katanya.

Demi Tuhan aku tidak terkejut. Sebagai sesama seniman, aku selalu menghargai karya orang lain. Dan aku menghargai karya orang ini, sama seperti aku mengahrgai karya seniman lain. Dan hargaku untuk _Hiruko _ini, lumayan.

"Lumayan juga. Tapi aku tak bisa menangkap prinsipmu tentang seni adalah keabadian," kataku, sambil melepas sabuk pengaman dan membalikkan kursi.

"Memang, seperti katamu. Seni sangat sulit dipahami. Dan maka dari itu ... " Sasori berjalan menghampiriku dan dengan kasar membalikkan kursiku dengan aku yang masih duduk di atasnya. Tiba-tiba, kurasakan sebuah jarum yang dingin menembus pangkal leherku. Bayangan Sasori yang menancapkan jarum suntik terlihat di layar monitor yang sata ini sedang hitam.

"K-kau.." aku menggeram.

Buru-buru membalikkan kursiku. Tanganku memegangi leher bekas injeksi tadi. Aku berusaha berjalan menghampirinya. Namun apa yang diperintahkan otakku seakan tidak sinkron dengan stimulan yang dibuat oleh gerakan kakiku. Syarafku melemah, otakku tak bisa lagi memerintah. Alhasil lututku lemas dan badanku gemetaran. Menggerakan tangan dan menolehkan kepala pun aku bersusah payah. Aku ambruk ke lantai besi yang dingin dari pesawat itu. Mataku setengah tertutup dan gigiku gemerutukan.

Sayup-sayup kudengar langkah kaki beradu dengan lantai besi mendekatiku. Sepasang sepatu bermotor warna hitam lalu berhenti di depan wajahku. Pemilik sepatu hitam itu berjongkok. Dengan susah payah, aku menoleh ke atas, ke wajah Sasori. Tanganku mengepal tanpa daya.

"Maka dari itu, mungkin kau harus tidur sebentar. Agar ketika kau bangun nanti, otakmu yang keras kepala itu sudah segar untuk memahami betapa agungnya seniku, _yang lain,"_ kata Sasori sambil menyeringai. Tangannya menahan kepalaku untuk tetap terbaring. Suaranya terdengar sayup bergaung di telingaku. Lama-kelamaan suaranya menghilang, begitu pula visualisasiku.

Aku merutuk diriku yang kini bergetar hebat namun sangat lemah. Mataku memejam dan tubuhku akhirnya terdiam.

"_Sialan!"_

.

.

.

_To be continued_

**Maafkan atas keterlambatan update yang makan waktu agak lama ini. Tapi mudah2an bisa mengobati kerinduan **_**reader -tachi **_**semua.. **

***Reader: "Rinduu?" *PLAK!***

**Gimana? Makin suka-kah? Atom akin bingung? Wkwkwkwkwk…**

**Saya juga ngarepin bgt masukan-masukannya supaya fic ini lebih baik… Maka dari itu Review amat penting bagi author.. ^^V**

**Makasih udah mau baca fic ini…**

**You RAWK!**

**.**

**.**

_**Next Chap – Flashback 3 : She – **_

**.**

**.**

**See u in the next chap!**

***** **AmiiNina *******


	4. Flashback 3 : She

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Believe I Can Fly © R. Kelly. 1996. Wea/Atlantic**

_**The Executioners **_**is belong to **_AmiiNina_

**.**

**Keseluruhan isi chapter ini dan chapter-chapter ke depannya merupakan **_**FLASHBACK **_**dari chapter awal (**_**The Beginning : I'm Given Up)**_**.**

**Deidara's POV**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**oo0oo**

**.**

**Flashback III : She**

_I believe I can fly.._

_I believe I can touch the sky.._

_na.. na..na..na..na.._

_Spread my wings and fly away_

Kepalaku serasa tertindih beban seberat satu ton, pandanganku juga kabur, mengingatkanku pada saat aku memakai lensa kontak dengan _miopi _yang jauh dari normal. Lagu lama itu berkumandang masuk ke telingaku, meskipun masih samar. Diikuti oleh suara pria yang dengan asal menyenandungkan lagu itu mengikuti nada dan menegakkan tubuhku, dan mendapati diriku sedang duduk di kursi _cockpit _samping sang _Scorpion. _Tangan kanannya menekan tombol-tombol di sebelah kanannya. Ia langsung berhenti dari senandungnya.

"Ah, sudah bangun rupanya. Orang awam biasanya sanggup siuman setelah lebih dari dua hari. Kau hanya butuh dua jam. Orang aneh," kata Sasori, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor.

"K-kau, sialan kau!" kataku pada akhirnya. Memijat pelan dahi dan leherku yang pegal karena salah posisi tidur.

"Jangan cemas, _kiddo. _Kau baru saja merasakan keagungan seniku _yang lain. _Ingat?" katanya lagi, menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

Injeksi. Serum. Ya, itulah karya seninya –begitulah menurutnya-. Serum yang sanggup membuatku pingsan selama dua jam itu adalah seninya. Dia bukan hanya ahli terhadap mesin, tetapi juga dengan ramu meramu.

"Kau terluka. Orang yang kebal alkohol pun akan takluk dengan serum buatanku tadi," kata pria berambut merah di sampingku ini. Ia menatap monitor dengan acuh, seakan menganggapku hanya keberadaan yang tak patut mendapatkan kekhawatiran. Sifatnya tak mau memberikan konklusi langsung, Sasori si rambut merah ini lebih memilih untuk membuat lawan bicaranya berpikir dahulu. Ia hanya mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah badanku.

Lantas mataku mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Benar. Luka di tanganku bekas pertarungan dengan para pembajak tadi sudah menutup. Rasa pegal dan lemah sudah pun pergi. Mataku semakin jernih, bahkan lebih jernih dari sebelum diberi serum itu. Teringat akan banyaknya kasus penculikan dan pemaksaan _Install Memories _secara illegal, spontan aku memegangi kepalaku. Mungkinkah ada bekas jahitan? Atau rambut yang dicukur?

"Tenang saja. Bukan _Install Memories _kok," ujar Sasori tenang, seakan membaca pikiranku. Aku sedikit lega. Lalu Sasori beranjak dari kursinya menuju tepi dek yang dirancang sedemikian rupa menjadi lemari penyimpanan. Ia membuka jaket bermotornya, menggantinya dengan kaus dekil oranye yang kotor terkena debu dan oli. Dan mengganti celana jinsnya dengan celana longgar semata kaki berwarna senada dengan kaus dekilnya, bahkan jauh lebih dekil. Di punggung kaus itu tertera bordiran warna hitam bertuliskan nomor tahanan '3412'. Sepatu bermotornya, ia simpan di dalam lemari dan menutupnya, diganti dengan sandal putih bersol tipis yang menutupi jari kakinya. Itu adalah baju tahanan penjara Sunagakure.

Lalu Sasori merunduk mengambil buntalan tas yang tergantung di samping lemari. Dia melemparkan tas itu padaku. Dengan malas, ia mengambil minuman kaleng dari pendingin yang sudah dirancang sebelumnya. Letaknya terselip diantara tempat duduk belakang dan lemari pakaian.

"_Money Drops _yang memintaku mengantarmu. Aku tak punya waktu banyak. Bisa kacau keadaan di penjara Sunagakure jika para sipir merepotkan itu menemukan keabsenanku di dalam sel. Lima menit lagi kita akan berada di atas Konohagakure. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," katanya, lalu menenggak minuman kalengnya.

Tanpa diperintah pun aku sudah mengeratkan tali tas itu agar pas di punggungku. Kukaitkan gesper tas agar erat mengikat perut dan pahaku. Memakai jaket hitam yang berisikan keperluanku, mengalungkan _google _di leher dan tak lupa memakai tutup kepala.

"Ya, terima kasih atas tumpanganmu," kataku, sambil membereskan persiapan terjun payung.

"Dengar, suatu saat nanti, mesin dan robotku akan butuh senjata dan peledak yang canggih milikmu," ujar Sasori. Ia membukakan pintu pesawat, mempersilakan aku untuk berdiri di tepian. Angin menyibak rambut Sasori dan wajahku. Aku langsung memasang _google_ dan menghitung mundur sepuluh detik dalam hati.

"Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama suatu hari nanti," kata Sasori disela teriakannya beradu dengan suara angin kencang. Aku hanya membalas mengangguk pelan.

Tepat dalam hitungan ke-sepuluh, aku menyentakan kaki dan menemukan diriku melayang di atas langit senja Konohagakure.

.

**the exe / **_AmiiNina_

_._

_**Someone's POV**_

Daerah perkumuhan di sudut kota kecil Konohagakure sama sekali bukan tempat berkelas untuk diparkiri oleh mobil macam Volvo silver-ku ini. Tapi di sinilah aku. Turun di jalanan becek menodai sepatu _Ralph Lauren _hitam milikku. Angin kencang yang ternoda polusi membelai helaian rambut hitam panjangku yang diikat rendah. Bukan alasan apa-apa aku sudi mengunjungi area kumuh ini. Tempat ini memang sudah menjadi markas bagi kelompokku.

Setelah kulalui lorong sempit dan gelap, aku sampai di halaman luas dari sebuah pabrik yang terbengkalai, penuh karat di sana-sini. Pagar kawat duri melindungi bangunan di dalamnya layaknya istana putri tidur, yang tak mengizinkan siapapun tamu tak diundang untuk masuk seenaknya. Aku memberikan aba-aba pada dua penjaga yang menjaga pintu ganda dari besi, untuk segera menyingkir.

Aku disambut dengan suara denting grand piano warna putih yang bergaung ke seluruh pabrik kosong itu. Dari arah jam satu, aku bisa melihat sosok pria berambut hitam acak-acakan yang tersembunyi dibalik grand piano yang dimainkannya.

Beradu dengan suara piano, suara langkah kakiku juga membahana ke seluruh pabrik. Mendekati si pemain piano, yang tak bergeming dengan permainannya walaupun aku datang. Kemudian aku diam di jarak lima meter di depan pemain piano. Tepat saat itu, permainannya berakhir.

"Coba aku tebak. _Requiem_?" tanyaku, dengan tenang. Sosok pria berambut acak-acakan depanku itu akhirnya memundurkan kursi pianonya.

"Meleset, **Uchiha Itachi. **Itu _Moonlight Sonata,_ untuk Zetsu yang malang,_" _balasnya tak kalah tenang. Ia memejamkan matanya, semacam ritual baginya untuk menyesap tiap nada terakhir ketika ia sampai di akhir permainan pianonya. Lalu ia melanjutkan lagi,

"Baru sampai, Itachi? Bagaimana perjalananmu ke Iwagakure?"

"Menyenangkan," jawabku singkat. Sambil berjalan ke kursi di sampingku lalu duduk. Aku mulai memantik zippo dan menyalakan rokokku. "Ia tak ada harapan. Sudah di-_Unistall _dengan kejam," aku menyesap rokokku dan membiarkan asapnya mengepul ketika aku bicara.

"Begitu?" hanya itu tanggapannya. Lalu ia melanjutkan lagi, "Sayang sekali. Dia intel kita yang bagus. Selalu terdengar desas-desus menyenangkan darinya yang terkungkung oleh penjara Iwa."

"Kakak, apa sebaiknya kita perlu mencari pengganti Zetsu?" kataku.

"Ada kalanya kita harus diam, laksana ular laut yang mencari mangsa," ia menuangkan gelas _wine-_nya untuk kedua kalinya. Walaupun raut wajahnya terlihat tenang, namun dari caranya menuangkan _wine _jelas sekali terlihat kemarahannya. Pengendalian emosinya memang luar biasa, 'Kakakku' itu. Lalu ia menyesap _wine_-nya dengan khidmat, kemudian melanjutkan lagi,

"Ingat cerita ular laut, Itachi? Ia akan menyatu dengan alamnya, diam bagaikan keramik berpasir di lantai lautan. Sampai ada mangsa yang tertarik dengan keramik ular itu. Sang mangsa menggigitinya, namun ular tetap diam. Bahkan mangsa itu bersarang di atas tubuhnya pun, sang ular tetap diam. Di saat sang mangsa lengah itulah, si ular bangun dan menancapkan gigi berbisanya yang mampu membunuh seratus manusia itu," katanya, meletakan gelasnya.

Aku menatapnya dalam keremangan cahaya lampu tinggi yang terpasang di langit-langit pabrik. Sosoknya yang temaram menambah kesan angkuh nan bijaksana khas seorang pemimpin. Lalu sang 'Kakak' berdiri ke samping piano, memainkan beberapa tutsnya dengan ringan.

"Menurutmu, apakah bijaksana kalau kita memulainya dari nol lagi?" tanyanya, senyum tenangnya terukir di bibirnya.

"Akan bijaksana kalau kita memulai lagi dari nol mengenai siapa pengganti Zetsu berikutnya. Mendidiknya kembali menyusup ke Iwa dan –," kataku.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Itachi," sang 'Kakak' menyelaku. Kali ini jelas sekali senyum dingin dan sorot mata kemerahannya yang tegas, "Kita bicara mengenai perencanaan kembali, bisa dikatakan dari nol. Ada kemungkinan _microchip _milik Zetsu sudah di tangan Iwa. Iwagakure sudah memiliki segalanya. Yang artinya rencana awal kita, hangus," katanya. Ia menuangkan lagi _wine _ke gelasnya. sebelum melanjutkan,

"Sudah saatnya sang ular untuk bangun. Kita yang akan menyambut, tak lagi menunggu. Dan bagaimana data intel kita?" tanyanya.

"Boleh dikatakan cukup," jawabku optimis, "ANBU seluruh cabang dan oprasinya di seluruh dunia. Lahan-lahan sumber daya, serta kependudukan dan sistem keamanan, sudah siap. Kita bisa memulainya lebih awal, kalau kau mau," sambungku lagi. Kali ini mata 'Kakak' agak menyipit, namun kilatannya tertinggal dalam iris kemerahannya, yang hampir sama dengan iris milikku.

"Bagus," katanya, "Kau punya usul kita akan memulai dari mana?"

"Akan lebih bagus kalau kita mulai dari pertahanan diri, Kakak. Seperti ular yang berkamuflase terhadap tempat penyamarannya. Ia butuh pertahanan diri yang bagus," jawabku, memutar kursi lalu ikut berdiri.

"Ah, kau memang Adikku yang pintar! Kita bisa mulai dari Konoha Blitz Center, tempat presentasi penemuan ilmiah baru. Kau harus memeriksanya. Ada hal yang menarik di sana," katanya. Kemudian ia menghampiri kursi pianonya dan duduk. Ia mengambil potongan koran dari sisi pianonya, dan menyodorkannya kepadaku. Aku mengambilnya dan membacanya dengan seksama.

Apa yang menarik dari isi koran itu bukan beritanya, tetapi tentang apa yang akan dipresentasikan di sana. Lalu aku mengyudahi membaca dan menatap sang 'Kakak' di kursi pianonya.

"Bisa kuatur. Serahkan padaku," kataku pada akhirnya, setelah tiga menit yang sunyi untuk membaca isi koran.

Mata sang 'Kakak' kembali tertuju ke tuts piano. Jari-jemarinya ia siapkan di atas tuts. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan dan di bawah temaram lampu, ia melirik padaku sambil berkata,

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Itachi. Jangan kecewakan aku," katanya.

Aku membalasnya dengan berpamitan mundur. Lalu aku berjalan ke pintu keluar. Sunyi dan hanya terdengar derap sepatuku yang bergaung.

Sampai di pintu keluar, aku mengeluarkan ponselku. Kusambungkan dengan pihak di jarak dua puluh mil utara pabrik tua ini. Terdengar suara ponsel yang diangkat, aku bicara.

"**Guren, **sebaiknya kau bersiap sekarang. Dan ajak juga **Kakashi **bersamamu," kataku. Tidak ada jawaban dari orang di seberang sana.

Tepat saat aku menutup ponselku, dentingan piano _Requiem Mass _nada D Minor karya Mozart mengalun dari pabrik tua di belakangku.

_**End of Someone / Itachi's POV**_

**.**

**the exe / **_AmiiNina_

**.**

_**Deidara's POV**_

Aku membuka jaket penerjun dan membakarnya di bawah semak-semak padang terbuka dekat perbatasan Konoha. Sekarang kaus ringan biru dongker pas badan serta celana semata kaki hijau _army _ dan sepatu _keds _putih telah mengganti penampilanku kali ini. Tas penerjun yang kupakai tadi aku keluarkan isinya. Kuganti dengan koper beroda warna coklat berisi baju salin lengkap selama beberapa hari, peralatan mandi dan cukur, naskah novel yang setengah jadi, serta sepaket surat identitas palsu yang dibuatkan Kakuzu khusus untuk perjalananku ke Konoha.

Dalam surat identitas itu tertera nama _**Uzumaki Deidara**_. Jangan kau risaukan tentang nama '**Deidara' **yang kupakai. Toh aku anggota Ne yang tak ada dalam arsip ANBU negara manapun. Nama Deidara Onoki tetap aman tersembunyi dalam sistem ketat ANBU Ne Iwagakure. Yang jadi kekhawatiranku dan Kakuzu adalah nama **'Onoki' **di belakang namaku. Jadi, kupakai marga **Uzumaki** selama di Konoha. Itu marga yang umum dipakai oleh penduduk Konoha, dan aku setuju.

Sepuluh menit kemudian aku sudah berada di ujung jalan perbatasan Konoha. Aku masuk ke salah satu toilet di tempat pengisian bahan bakar. Aku mencukur rambutku yang tadinya sepinggang, menjadi hanya sebahu saja namun poni yang menutup mata kiri kubiarkan saja menjuntai. Warna pirangnya kuwarnai dengan warna hitam. Tak lupa dengan lensa kontak warna kelabu mengganti warna _aquamarine _irisku. Kucukur bulu-bulu halus dari wajah, memakai kulit tubuh sintetis warna cerah -hadiah dari Sasori- ke seluruh badanku, sehingga warna _tan_ diganti dengan putih yang kemerahan akibat sering berjemur. Terakhir, aku mencocokkan antara foto di paspor palsu dengan pantulan diriku di cermin saat ini. Mirip.

Setelah itu, aku keluar dari toilet itu dan naik bus kira-kira setengah jam lamanya, sampai ke pos imigrasi Konoha. Berurusan dengan segala macam urusan imigrasi. Petugas imigrasi itu menatapku dengan curiga. Memindai setiap seni dari penampilanku, "Dokumennya, Tuan?" katanya, matanya tetap sinis menyelidik.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku memberikan dokumen yang diperlukan. Ia menatapku, ke foto dokumen, lalu kepadaku lagi.

"Boleh saya tahu Anda habis bepergian dari mana, Tuan Uzumaki?" tanyanya.

"Menghabiskan cuti sambil mencari inspirasi di Yugakure. Aku penulis novel fiksi. Calon, sekiranya begitu," jawabku, sambil tertawa renyah. Si petugas lalu menutup paspor dan beralih ke koper coklat.

"Tolong bawa koper Anda ke kantor," katanya, sambil berlalu dengan acuh. Aku pun menurut.

Di kantor, isi koperku diperiksa. Petugas imigrasi dengan plester di sepanjang hidung dan berambut rancung itu membongkar setelan kemeja dan baju pantai bahan katun, tiga pasang pakaian dalam, peralatan mandi dan cukur, serta naskah novel yang setengah jadi. Rupanya ia tidak tertarik memeriksa jahitan kecil di bagian bawah tutup koper yang dilapis kain itu. Untunglah, karena berkas dokumen palsuku tersembunyi di sana.

Lalu si petugas kembali menutup koperku dan sekarang tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Uzumaki. Selamat datang kembali di Konohagakure. Apa Anda perlu taksi untuk mengantar sampai ke rumah?" tanya si petugas ramah.

"Boleh kalau tidak keberatan. Saya lelah sekali," jawabku.

"Baiklah, segera datang, Tuan Uzumaki," tanggapnya. Segera ia meraih teleponnya untuk menghubungi taksi. Dan beberapa menit kemudian ketika aku meneguk air mineral, taksinya datang. Kuminta supir taksi mengantarku ke Konoha Bell-Hotel, karena alamat di pasporku yang bertuliskan _52__nd__ Street A5 King Hashirama District, Konoha _adalah flat milik seorang cucu novelis muda yang meninggal dunia di usianya yang ke-12, bernama Uzumaki Naruto . Alamat fiktif belaka.

Hanya sepuluh menit waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk ke Konoha Bell-Hotel. Aku memberikan tip untuk supir taksi dan turun menuju lobby. Aku _check in _hotel disambut oleh resepsionis yang entah kenapa mendadak gugup setiap bertatapan denganku.

"_D-deluxe Suite Single_ untuk empat ma-malam, Tuan U-Uzumaki. Di lantai s-sebelas," kata sang resepsionis sambil menyerahkan _card key _kamar nomor 1107 ke tanganku.

"Terima kasih.. ehmm, Matsuri," kataku, yang tak sengaja membaca _nametag _di dadanya. Kupikir namanya indah, apalagi terpampang di tempat yang indah pula. Di dada. Lalu aku berlalu menuju elevator naik ke lantai sebelas.

Sepanjang lorong lantai sebelas sepi. Ada _bellboy _yang mendorong gantungan laundry pesanan tuan mereka. Ketika sang _bellboy _dengan cerobohnya meninggalkan laundry untuk masuk ke ruang staf, aku berjalan dengan santai, mengambil setelan jas hasil laundry yang sekiranya pas dengan tubuhku, lalu berlalu ke kamar 1107.

Tentu saja, mungkin sebagian besar penghuni hotel tengah terlelap di jam malam ini. Mereka mempersiapkan stamina untuk menghadiri malam besar di keesokan harinya. Tepatnya, untuk Malam _Konoha Scientific Club, _dimana para ilmuwan muda berkesempatan untuk mempresentasikan temuan mereka. Tak jarang hasil temuan itu terpakai hingga sekarang. Maka dari itu, acara besok malam akan menjadi malam yang penting untuk kemajuan teknologi Konoha.

Teknologi baru memungkinkan pihak manapun, termasuk polisi maupun musuh, untuk membeli dan mengincar demi pertahanan mereka. Dan sepertinya, _Konoha Scientific Club _merupakan awal yang tepat untuk menampung informasi dan atensi dari kalangan terdidik. Dan bila beruntung, aku bisa bertemu dengan para teroris yang menyamar.

Satu jam kemudian, aku menatap ke jendela kamar sambil menyesap _wine _tahun tua yang mewah. Dibalut dengan handuk tebal dan asap tipis mengepul dari badanku, segar sehabis mandi. Habis dengan _wine _yang tinggal setengah botol, kemudian tidur.

.

**the exe / **_AmiiNina_

_._

Keesokan harinya pukul tujuh malam. Alfa Romeo 8C merah sewaanku melambat di lobby Konoha Blitz Center. Kupercayakan parkir kepada petugas _valet parking. _Sambil berjalan, kurapikan setelan jas Armani abu-abu cerah. Penerima tamu tersenyum ramah ketika aku menunjukkan undangan lalu menunjukkan arah ke auditorium lantai sembilan.

Pembawa acara _Konoha Scientific Club _sudah setengah jalan dalam menyambut tamu kehormatan. Berbagai tamu dari kalangan akademis turut hadir. Ada professor yang memutih sedang menatap serius ke pembawa acara, pria usia tengah baya dengan perlente, serta kelompok mahasiswa yang sengaja diundang ke acara ini terlihat mengantuk dan lelah. Aku mengambil tempat duduk di samping kanan, arah jam satu dari pembawa acara, baris kedua.

Pembawa acara memulai prolog mengenai presentasi selanjutnya, yaitu progresifitas metabolis manusia yang berbeda, apakah bisa ditingkatkan, atau tidak. Dengan menggunakan unsur alami dari beragam botani, apakah itu bisa dilakukan? Pembawa acara itu memancing para hadirin dengan mendelik ke seluruh auditorium. Untuk memudahkan sosialisasi, aku menguraikan pendapat ke seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir buntut kuda yang duduk di depanku.

"Meningkatkan metabolis tubuh? Menurutmu, apa aku harus percaya dengan hipotesis itu? Tidak lihatkah beberapa varietas botani saat ini semakin menipis di bumi?" bisikku di telinga si gadis pirang itu.

Pundak si gadis terguncang, ia tertawa pelan. Lalu ia menoleh kepadaku, memperlihatkan iris _aquamarine _muda, bulu mata lentik, paduan hidung mancung dan bibir mungil merah muda yang pas, lengkap dengan riasan tipis yang anggun. Ia tersenyum dengan sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Lalu desah nafas dari bibirnyalah yang kemudian menghembus di kulit pipiku.

"Kalau aku menjadi dirimu, aku akan percaya," jawabnya, dengan pelan. Lalu pandangannya kembali ke depan. Dagunya terangkat, pandangannya lurus, punggungnya tegap sehingga menonjolkan pundak dan dada yang bisa dibilang…sempurna. Ia siap menantang dunia.

"Baiklah, kita beri kesempatan kepada seorang _botanist _handal, ilmuwan, serta…mahasiswa teladan, untuk membuktikan hipotesis ini," sang pembawa acara mengedikkan ke salah satu hadirin di depannya. Lalu ia melanjutkan lagi, "Kepada saudara **Yamanaka Ino **yang terhormat, waktu dan tempat kami persilakan."

Kemudian, gadis pirang di depanku itulah, yang berdiri.

Ia berjalan ke podium dengan percaya diri. Langkahnya pasti. Ia melempar senyum dan berterima kasih pada pembawa acara. Tepuk tangan para hadirin riuh terdengar di auditorium, mendukung gadis yang ternyata adalah anak dari professor ternama Yamanaka Inoichi dari Konoha itu.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih," katanya, memulai di podium sambil meredakan tepuk tangan, "Ehmm… Para hadirin, coba angkat tangan, siapa yang tak ingin awet muda?"

Sontak seluruh auditorium itu sepi. Tak satu pun yang mengangkat tangan, tentu saja. Pembukaan yang agak lancang, namun cerdas, menurutku.

"Ah, sudah kuduga," lalu Yamanaka Ino tersenyum manis.

Benar-benar manis.

Suaranya yang lantang. Badannya yang tegap. Wajahnya yang cerah. Gerak tubuhnya yang gemulai namun memancarkan ketegasan pada saat yang bersamaan. Keyakinan yang terpancar dari sepasang manik _Aquamarine _miliknya. Wawasannya yang luas. Cara bicaranya yang cerdas. Parasnya yang cantik.

Bagiku, inilah kombinasi yang paling mematikan.

Seiring dengan suaranya yang kini sedang menjelaskan proses peleburan molekul dari saripati tumbuhan, ia mampu membawa suasana di auditorium itu. Seakan di situlah dunianya, dan ia sedang menggenggamnya. Ia menantang dunia.

Namun sering kudapati lirikan matanya ke arahku. Aku menoleh ke kiri, kanan, depan, belakang, untuk memastikan bahwa hanya aku lah objek yang dilihatnya. Caranya mengalihkan pandangan ke layar hologram di depannya, sungguh anggun. Bisa kutangkap senyum tipis dari bibirnya yang merah dengan polesan lipstick minim itu.

Detail. Aku sampai lupa, apakah aku sebegitu detailnya terhadap sesuatu yang menarik minatku? Prasaan ini begitu absurd, kalau kau mau tahu. Berbeda dengan gadis manapun. Bahkan dengan pahatan tanah liat yang kujadikan nomor wahid itu pun, aku bertaruh ia lebih menarik dari karya seni apapun juga.

Ino Yamanaka.

Margamu-lah yang paling dicari oleh seluruh organisasi teroris dan kepolisian seluruh dunia, terutama Iwagakure. Keputusanku untuk datang ke Konoha Blitz Center ini sungguh kebetulan yang menguntungkan. Mungkin saja aku bisa berjumpa dengan teroris itu, dan mencari informasi perihal misiku.

"Baiklah, sekian dan terima kasih," ucap Ino sebagai penutup presentasinya. Disusul dengan riuh tepuk tangan dari para hadirin. Ino pun kembali ke tempat duduknya. Selesai mendudukkan dirinya, Ino menoleh padaku dan berkata, "Sekarang kau mau percaya?"

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

Sewaktu acara selesai, semua membubarkan diri. Beragam mobil mewah berbagai merk terparkir di depan lobby, menjemput tuan-tuan mereka. Tetapi tidak untuk Yamanaka Ino. Gadis bersurai pirang itu masih berbincang asyik dengan perkumpulan orang yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari dirinya.

Ketika pelayan menawarkan kopi, Ino malah menyuruh untuk membawakannya ke lobby. Seketika ketika ada pelayan melewatiku, aku memesan kopi dan mengantarkannya ke lobby.

Setelah kira-kira 15 menit, aku berjalan menuju lobby. Terlihat Ino sedang menyuruput kopinya di lobby seraya membaca diktat tebal di depan mejanya. Ada seorang pelayan membawakan secangkir. Ino segera menolaknya dengan sopan. Pada saat itulah aku menghampirinya.

"Apakah itu pesananku?" tanyaku kepada si pelayan.

"Kopi untuk Tuan Uzumaki? Ya." jawab si pelayan.

"Kalau begitu, keberatan kalau aku meletakannya di sini, Nona?" sekarang pertanyaanku melayang ke arah Ino.

"Tidak. Silakan." jawabnya sambil tersenyum, lalu ia menyeruput kembali kopinya. Kemudian aku pun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. Aku pura-pura membuka majalah dan menutup wajahku di balik majalah. Perlahan aku menurunkan majalahku, menyeruput kopi dan melirik ke mata sang _aquamarine_. Ia pun membalas melirik.

"Menarik-kah?" tanyaku.

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya dengan malas. Kemudian ia membalas, "Menarik, menurutku."

Lalu ia asyik kembali dengan diktatnya. Diam-diam aku meliriknya kembali, lalu menyeruput kopiku dengan keras. Mata bulat _aquamarine-_nya sedikit mengerenyit. Lalu ia berusaha mengabaikannya. aku menyuruput kopi lagi, akhirnya ia menyerah.

"Tuan, maafkan saya. Haruskah Tuan menyeruput kopi itu sebegitu kencangnya?" Tanyanya dengan nada marah dengan sedikit bumbu intimidasi.

"Ha-rus-kah? Perkataan macam apa itu?" balasku.

"Etika macam apa itu?" balasnya lagi sambil memandang cangkir kopiku yang setengah habis.

"Ini tempat umum. Orang umum senang menyeruput kopi. Karena aku orang umum, jadi aku boleh menyeruput kopi," balasku sambil kembali menyeruput kopi.

"Ah, sesukamu!" katanya dengan ketus.

Ah,nampaknya ketusnya itu lucu. Banyak arti lainnya secara kasat mata.

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

**Setelah berabad-abad, akhirnya saya kembali! *berlutut di ujung tebing***

**Walopun gabisa full kembali juga sih, lantaran saya udah mule kerja. Alhamdulillah sesuatu banget yaa..Ahahahaha.. Ini aja baru bisa update gara-gara si mas bos lagi ga ada di kantor. wkwkwkwk… Jadi curhat.**

**Sokeh, mungkin chap selanjutnya juga bakal lama banget. Konsep mah udh ada, tinggal bikinnya. Heu…Doakan biar ga hiatus selamanya yaah..**

**Oiya, makasih bagi yang udah nyempetin waktunya untuk baca.. :D I really appreciated it!**

**Dan…. **_**mind to REVIEW? **_***ini yg penting* ahahahahhaaha**

***** **_AmiiNina ***_


End file.
